In a Week's Time
by SasuNaruXP
Summary: Naruto makes a bet and has to work in a club for a week. He has to keep it from his overly protective boyfriend. Wait, what's his boyfriend doing in the club! SasuNaru.
1. Prolog: The Bet

**Hey People! Again this dude who is getting my files is taking a long, long, loooong time. Yeah, I know. Trust me I am more pissed off than any of you. So in the meantime please enjoy this new story while I wait for my old ones to be fished out of my hard drive. So this story isn't going to be very long. I'll tell you that much. So here you go. **

**Summary: Naruto makes a bet and has to work in a club for a week. He has to keep it from his overly protective boyfriend. Wait, what's his boyfriend doing in the club? SasuNaru.**

**WARNING: Cursing, alcohol, some drugs, strip dancing, pole dancing, lap dancing, really bad pick-up lines, and yaoi (Lemons, limes, kissing and some naughty language and gestures.)**

**Disclaimer: Guess who owns Naruto! … Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Me: hey there everybody! Guess what? I got a new friend! Yay! All cheer. Anyway, her name is…Sylvia. No that is not her real name. She picked that name because she likes Sylvia Plath. I wish I had thought of that first. Anyway, she is a yaoi fan! Say hi Sylvia!**

**Sylvia: Hi! This is like sooooo cool. I never imagined you wrote fanfiction. I can't wait to read the ones you've posted! Anyway, hello people of the world. I am a huge yaoi fan and also a huge Sylvia Plath fan. Actually, that is how I met Kat. We started talking about Sylvia and now we're friends.**

**Me: Okay, so yeah, that is Sylvia ladies and gents. If you want to know more about her you can look on my profile. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>In a Week's Time<p>

Chapter 1

Prolog: The Bet

A blonde haired man sat in a booth of a twenty-four hour fast food place waiting impatiently for his friend to arrive. He had been waiting since twelve-o-clock midnight. And it was now two in the morning. The blonde wanted to order something, but he knew that if he did and his friend found out, there would be hell to pay. The same goes if he just up and left. He laid his head on the table trying his best to fight off sleep. It was a good thing his boyfriend worked really late. He never got home before four in the morning. If he knew the blonde was out here at this time of night, he would have a seizure. His boyfriend didn't like him going off on his own. He always said, "You're not allowed to go out on your own because weird people stare at your tight round ass and plot out how they can get you in a dark alley so they can rape you!" The blonde rolled his eyes, as if that was true.

"Hey! You better not be sleeping!" The blonde groaned and cursed his friend for being so loud at this time of night. "Hey, are you listening to me? Naruto!"

Naruto lifted his head and glared at his friend, Kiba. "You're late. Which wouldn't really be too bad except for the fact that you're two hours late!"

Kiba sat down in front of him and glared. "Hey I just came from work you idiot! I can't be blamed when my boss decides to give me an extra shift! Unlike you, who has is boyfriend doing everything for him, people like me actually have to work!"

"Hey, it's not my fault. I wouldn't mind working. But Sasuke just won't let me leave the house unless I'm with him." The blonde complained.

"Hah! Trust me, Blondie, you're lucky you don't have to work."

"Oh, so now I'm lucky for having an overprotective boyfriend?"

"Well, no. But you are lucky you don't work. You wouldn't last." Kiba laughed. Naruto frowned. What did he mean by that? But before he ask Kiba stood. "I'm going to order now. You're getting the usual, right?" The blonde nodded and Kiba left.

What did that mean? "You wouldn't last." Did Kiba think that Naruto was some pampered, spoiled person? Like those rich people he and Kiba liked to make fun of. What was Kiba thinking? He knew Naruto couldn't be like that. Not with the past he had. But then again, now that Naruto was with Sasuke he was living in a big house, and if he ever wanted something Sasuke would just get it for him. Just like that. He didn't need to earn anything. Could he have changed into one of those rich people?

"Okay! Here we go, I'm starved." Kiba said, placing the tray of food on the table. "Well, let's dig in!"

"I would do great at a job." The blonde muttered. He had to prove Kiba wrong! "And not just any job, but your job! You're always complaining about how hard it is working in a bar, and how much of an ass your boss is, but it's not that hard! All you have to do is mix a few drinks and serve them to people. It's easy." Naruto smirked.

Kiba's mouth was wide open, and it wasn't just because he had his burger right in front of it. He was shocked the blonde would actually say that. But he was even more pissed. He dropped his burger and snapped. "You idiot! You don't get it! Sure that's my job, but you have no idea how hard it is. You've never even been to a bar!"

"Well no, but that's just because Sasuke says they're unsafe and I am never to step foot in one."

"Then you have no right to make a comment like that. Don't you understand? The bar I work at isn't that simple. It's not just alcoholic drinks, but also food, and there are strippers, and hosts, and a boss that's just out to make it as hard as he possibly can for his employees. For instance, while I'm at the bar I'm in charge of knowing when to cut someone off, and if someone's really drunk I'm in charge of getting them home safely. And sometimes when we're low on staff, my ass of a boss makes me work different jobs! Like one day I might be stuck in the kitchen helping the bastard chief and bringing out the orders to the right tables. Or I might end up having to be a stripper, or having to pole dance for people. But the worst is when some joker hits on you and you have to be nice. And if that dip weed talks to the boss you might have to end up giving that joker a lap dance. Even if he's an old fart. And you can't refuse because not only would you lose your job, but it's extra pay for substituting. And you can't turn down extra money, with the low salary you get!" [1]

"Oh, come on. Be more realistic idiot. Why would they ask you to be a stripper, they would ask a girl."

Kiba ground his teeth together in frustration. "Well, if you'd ever been to the bar I work at you would know that it's a GAY BAR!"

Naruto froze as all of the people around them started staring. Some were even whispering to each other. The blonde gave a nervous laugh, and started on his food. When Kiba realized what he had down, he did the same. Neither said a word.

Half an hour later Naruto stood. They were about to leave, and still hadn't said anything to each other. So Naruto decided to do so. "Come on Kiba, you're overreacting. I mean, even someone like me can probably do that job."

Kiba paused for a minute before smirking. If he played his cards right he could get a week free. "Okay Blondie, care to put your money were your mouth is?"

Naruto paused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean a bet."

"Sasuke told me I'm never allowed to bet, because it will only lead to trouble."

"Are you really going to do everything Sasuke tells you? You're worse than a daddy's boy."

Naruto growled. "No, I won't! Fine, what's the bet?"

Kiba gave a low chuckle. "Simple, you say you can do my job then for one week you'll take my place at the bar. You'll work the job that I work. I'm sure the boss wouldn't mind as long as there is someone there to substitute for me. You'll probably end up running in just a day. But if you make it to the end of the week, I'll give you my salary!"

The blonde thought about it. He was talking big. But Kiba was probably exaggerating anyways. He could do this. But this would be a bar. A gay bar no less. Sasuke would massacre him if he found out. But then again, Kiba only works from six to midnight. Sometimes a little more, but it wouldn't be that late. And Sasuke has to go to work at noon. And he's there until four in the morning so he could always do this in secret. Naruto smirked. "You've got yourself a deal. But Sasuke is not allowed to find out."

"Deal!" Kiba took the blonde's hand shook it. "So you better get rid of your cell phone."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I heard Sasuke say one time that he put a tracker in it so if you ever sneak away or something he can find you."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "You liar!" Suddenly something fell in front of the blonde. He bent down to pick it up, unaware of the hand slowly reaching for his butt. Before Kiba could say something, a pale hand shot out and grabbed the man's arm. The man looked up from Naruto's ass only to meet eyes that assured impending doom. The man pulled his arm free and ran out. Naruto stood and turned around, piece of paper in his hand, and jumped back in shock. "Sasuke!" The blonde screamed. "What are you doing here?"

"Naruto, what have I told you about leaving the house without me?" Sasuke glared at his lover.

"I just went out with Kiba! And besides, how did you know I was here?"

Sasuke smirked. "I have my ways."

Naruto froze and looked at his cell before looking up at Kiba. The brunette smirked and mouthed "I told you so!" The blonde scowled before turning back to his boyfriend. "Hey, wait you're really early!"

"No I'm not. I just left work because I called home and no one answered." Sasuke grabbed the blonde's arm and dragged him out, only giving Kiba a nod as goodbye. When they were outside the blonde pulled his arm free and opened his mouth to let out a few harsh words, but was silenced by a pair of lips. Just as fast as the kiss began it ended. The raven pulled back and looked the blonde right in the eye. "You have no right to say anything after worrying me like that." Sasuke smirked lifting the blondes chin. "I think you're in need of some punishment." Naruto swallowed loudly.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Kiba sat at Kiba's house. The brunette smirked. "Okay, here is what you will do. I talked to my boss and he said he was just fine with it as long as someone works. Now, you'll start on Monday, which is tomorrow. And you'll work until Saturday. We get Sundays off. So you'll have to do the job I do. You know, I explained before. And you don't need to worry if you have to strip because you can wear a mask. Well, a mask that covers your eyes. And you will be wearing a wig, and make up to covers your whiskers. [2] So then if someone you know or something comes in, they won't recognize you and tell on you to your boyfriend. Sound good?"<p>

"Yeah." Kiba was just ecstatic. "But…" Naruto smirked. "I don't like the fact that you make fun of me when I complain about Sasuke and my life style. So, instead of you doing what you like this week, why don't you try living my life?"

"WHAT!" Kiba yelled. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Simple, what if Sasuke gets home before me some day. You need to be there. You can wear a wig and put on some make up. It won't be that hard. Besides, Sasuke gets home in the middle of the night. So all you have to do is call me and pretend to be asleep." Naruto grinned. "It's perfect!"

Kiba scowled and looked down at the floor. "I never said we would do that."

"Yeah, but you never said we wouldn't." Naruto smirked. "So, do we have a deal or not?"

"Fine!" Kiba nodded. "You're going to back out in a few days anyway."

Naruto growled. "You wish."

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Just a hint on what's to come. ;)<strong>

**[2] By whiskers he means his scars. You probably already knew that but I felt like I needed to point it out. **

**Okay, so that is the first chapter. I am thinking this story will have seven chapters. So yeah, I hope you enjoy it and review. Cause the more you review the faster I will post. And yes, I will post faster this time! Believe it! Okay, so yeah, Sylvia wanted to say bye!**

**Sylvia: Good bye everyone. I cannot tell you how happy I am to get to read this before everyone else! :D **


	2. Day 1

**Hey! Here is chapter two. Now, even though I am posting this…I don't know how much later. In reality, I am writing this right after I finished the first chapter. Nope, no break. No, it's not because I am super excited. It's because Sylvia wants to know how it ends so she's forcing me write. So yeah…I guess you must all be very happy.**

**WARNING: You know the warnings. So I won't repeat them. Mainly because Sylvia is breathing down my neck waiting for me to start on the story. **

**Disclaimer: I have just run out of plans on how to get Naruto. Please someone give me a plan! I'm begging!**

**Me: So Crystle, what do you think about Sylvia. Pretty awesome isn't she?**

**Crystle: I don't like her.**

**Me: Why?**

**Crystle: She's just like you.**

**Me: Hey! What's that supposed to mean? **

**Crystle: It means I don't like you.**

**Me: Awwwww I luv you too!**

* * *

><p>In a Week's Time<p>

Chapter 2

Day 1

"Okay, you're ready!" Kiba looked Naruto up and down. His once bright blonde hair was now covered by brunette locks, and the powder on his face covered up the whisker marks quite nicely. "Right so have you had time to learn the recipes for all the drinks?"

"Kiba! There are like a hundred drinks! How the hell am I supposed to memorize them? I mean couldn't we take some off the list. Like eggnog. Who the hell is going to dink eggnog in July?" The blonde-now-brunette complained.

"Look, what the customer orders the customer gets. No exceptions. And did you at least learn the ones that are most popular?"

"Yes. Some of them. Like Cosmopolitan and Bloody Mary." The blonde smiled, proud of himself.

"Is that it?"

The blonde's face fell. "No that is not it!"

"Okay, okay. If you don't know the recipe then you'll look it up, okay? Now remember I divided the drinks into eight categories depending on what they contain. Like Wine and Champagne, Whiskey, Tequila, Brandy,-"

"-Gin, Rum, Liquor, and Vodka. I know!" Naruto finished for his friend. "Do you remember how to act around Sasuke?"

"Yeah." Kiba scowled. He was now wearing a blonde wig and had three whisker marks drawn on each cheek. "If he comes home early I have to call you, even if you don't answer and pretend to be asleep. But that won't happen because you will always come home before him, right?"

"Yeah, well, maybe." Kiba glared at the blonde. "Hey, he's your boss you tell me. Shouldn't you know when he lets you off. Even if he gives you another shift."

"Yeah, but he's your boyfriend. So shouldn't you know when he gets off work." Kiba snarled. He looked at his watch. "Okay, look, you're going to be late. And the boss does not like that. Now, you'll be taking my car and-"

"Wait, why your car?"

"Because if he put a tracking devise in your cell than we can be pretty sure he put one in your car! Now listen up! You're going to be working the bar with Shikamaru. He's lazy, but a pretty cool guy. If you need help, he's the one to ask. Now go!" Kiba pushed the blonde out the door.

Kiba closed the door behind him and sighed. He moved to the living room. "Fridge full of food, hundreds of channels, surround sound, a complete DVD and video game collection, and super-fast internet." Kiba smirked. "Yeah, I've got it _real_ hard. Ha! Best deal I ever made."

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in the car. The car parked right in front of the bar. He took a deep breath before releasing it. "Okay Naruto. You're ready. You can do this. Kiba was just being Kiba. It'll be easy." The blonde took another breath and got out of the car. Moved to the front door and saw a tall man standing there. "Hi, um…I'm the new bartender." The blonde smiled.<p>

"ID please." The man held out his hand.

The blonde smile. "Right, of course. Here you go." He handed his ID to the man.

The man looked at the ID and then at the blonde. He raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, no kids allowed. And if I were you, I'd get my money back for the fake ID."

"Wait what?"

"Your fake ID-"

"It's not fake!" The blonde argued. "It's real."

"Listen son. On this ID you have blonde hair and scars on your face." The man pointed to Naruto's hair then his face. "Brown hair and no scars."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Oh, no you see, I'm wearing make-up and a wig." Naruto tried to explain but the man just shook his head. "Okay, come on. I'm twenty seven. You can see that."

"Look more like seventeen to me."

"What? You have got to be kidding me!" The blonde yelled. "Look, I'm late so can't I just go in? I'm an employee!"

The man sighed. "Look I told you-"

"Is there a problem out here?" A man with long black hair walked out.

"No boss. I was just-"

"Wait, you're the boss?" Naruto turned to the black haired man.

"Yes. And you are?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde grinned. "The replacement Kiba sent."

"I see. I am Orochimaru." He replied taking the blondes ID from the man. "You look different."

"Yeah, well you see the thing is-"

"Save it." Orochimaru threw the blondes ID at him. "You're late. Now get to work."

"Um…Yes sir." Naruto nodded. Picking up his ID that fell on the floor.

"And just so you know, employees are supposed to use the back entrance." Orochimaru pointed for the blonde to go.

Naruto laughed nervously before nodding and heading to the back. Kiba hadn't mentioned that. And now because of that he got off to a bad start with the boss. Naruto shook his head and finally found the back entrance. _Dang, this place was big._ He turned the handle and pushed but the door wouldn't move. He tried again but again nothing. Naruto cursed under his breath. The door was locked. He turned around to go back to the front when he heard a click. He quickly turned back to the door only to have it slam into his face. The blonde let out a yelp and backed away holding his now bleeding nose.

"Oh, sorry! I just came to tell you that the door opens out." A man with long brown hair came next to him helping him inside. "Okay here, sit down." Naruto sat down and looked at the man as he got a box of tissues. The blonde grabbed the box and took out a lot to cover his nose. "Right,, umm…Pinch the top of your nose and lean your head back and I will go get an ice pack. So you just wait right there. And again I'm sorry."

Naruto sat there doing just what he said and sighed. What a great first day this was turning out to be. He was late, pissed off his boss and was hit by a door. Just great. He whipped his nose of all the blood. Smiling as no more came out. "Where is that other bartender?" Orochimaru walked in. He looked at the blonde and the grimaced. "What the hell did you do?" Naruto opened his mouth. "No, forget it. Just get into the uniform and get to work. Now!"

The blonde nodded and rushed to the dressing rooms. There were a lot of outfits. Most of them were skimpy short dresses or the kind of outfits the dancers on stage would wear. Naruto thanked the gods that he had a normal bartending outfit. He put his uniform on in a rush and headed to the bar. He saw a man smoking a cigarette, with a spikey ponytail at the bar" Naruto smiled. That must be Shikamaru. "Um…excuse me."

The brunette turned around. "You the new guy Kiba sent in? Naruto right?" The blonde nodded. "Okay look, in a few minutes it's going to get really crowded in here, so when that happens I won't have time to show you everything. Now, the drinks are all in the back here." Shikamaru showed him were. "You have them split into eight groups. Kiba gave you all the recipes right?" Naruto nodded and pulled out the papers. "Okay, so if I can't help you just look it up in there and make the drink how it says. Now try to memorize as many of the recipes that you don't know."

Naruto nodded and looked down at the papers, studying them intently. There was no way he could memorize all of those. He didn't have much time before his first customer arrive. "I'll take a martini." The man said. The blonde smiled and nodded. Good, it was one of the recipes he knew. Another man ordered a brandy. And another, a margarita and some beers. This was easier than he thought. Kiba made it sound like they would be asking for drinks the blonde never heard of.

The blonde was doing great. Another customer came. "Can I get a shot of whiskey and…umm…gimme a minute." Naruto nodded and gave the man his shot. The man downed it and them said, "And a dragonfly."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. A dragonfly." The man repeated himself.

Naruto nodded. "Right…just a moment." He turned around and started flipping through the pages. Looking for the name "dragonfly." Who the hell names an alcoholic drink a dragonfly anyways. Finally, he came across it. In the "made with gin" section. The blonde smiled and got to work. Ignoring the man's complaints that it was taking too long. Finally, he turned around placing the drink in front of the man. "One dragonfly and a shot of whiskey that will be…" Naruto paused looking for the sheet with the prices on it but the man just put some money on the counter telling the blonde to keep the change.

Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's arm. "What took you so long? You should have turned to the recipe and gotten started right away."

"I didn't know on which page the recipe was."

"You didn't memorize all of the names and what they're made of?"

"I've only had this list for two days and I'm not that good with studying!" Naruto explained.

Shikamaru smirked. "It's okay. Kiba was worse. I'll help you out. I'll tell you which section to look in."

The blonde grinned. "Really? Wow, that's great. Thanks a lot!"

"Don't mention it. Just work hard."

"Okay, I will." Naruto smiled.

"Hey, can I get a minderaser and a jellybean." A woman asked.

Naruto raise an eyebrow before nodding. He got his list and started flipping before Shikamaru whispered to him. "They're both made with liqueur." The blonde nodded and smiled before turning to the section and finding the recipes easily.

* * *

><p>The night was going great. Kiba was having the time of his life. He even found a pack of beer in the fridge. And it was only eleven. The night was still young. He only wished he could go out to a bar or something, but he was getting a week off. So this was the least he could do.<p>

As he was about to put in another DVD he heard a car pull up in the drive way. Kiba scowled. It was eleven and the boss would never let Naruto off early…Unless the blonde quit. The brunette smirked. He walked over to the window. He just had to see the blondes face as he got out of the car. As he peaked through the curtains he noticed that the car that pulled into the driveway was not his old, dirty, used SUV. But it was a sleek, grey Roewe MG6. And that could only mean one thing. Naruto was a dead man.

Kiba dashed through the living room gathering everything and dumping it in the trash before he ran upstairs and got in the bed. Making sure to take off all his clothes but his boxers. Just like Naruto had instructed. As he lay under the covers he could hear Sasuke moving through the house. He got his cell and quickly called Naruto, but no one answered. No surprise there, it was a known fact that the boss didn't allow them to us their cells while on the job. Man that guy could be a real dick.

Just then the door to the bedroom opened. Kiba froze and stayed completely still. The covers were partially covering his face so hopefully Sasuke wouldn't notice. As the raven moved around the room, getting ready for bed, Kiba was panicing. In his head of course. This was not supposed to go like this!

Suddenly, he heard another door open then close. The bathroom. This was his chance. He could run away. There was no way he was sleeping with the guy. Just as he was about to get out of bed. His phone rang. He cursed under his breath before opening it. Hopefully Sasuke didn't hear. "_Hey, what's going on? Why did you call me? I'm not allowed to use my cell remember._"

"Yeah, I remember, just like how you remember what time you said Sasuke would be here! Well, apparently you were wrong, he's here now!"

"_What!_" The blonde's voice could be heard panicing. "_Okay, just stay in bed. I'll get there as soon as I can_!"

"What? You want me to sleep with your boyfriend?"

"_If it means I won't be caught then yes. Sasuke always complains how I toss and turn in bed, so he likes to wrap his arms around to keep me from moving too much. I always end up cuddling with him in my sleep and-"_

"Why the hell are you telling me all this?" Kiba loudly whispered into the receiver.

"_Because this is what he's going to do and what you will have to do if I don't get there in time. So as I was saying, If Sasuke's really tired he'll fall asleep the second he hits the bed, but since it's so early today he probably won't. It'll take a lot of time for him to finally get to sleep but he won't wake you up if you're sleeping. He'll just run his hands through your hair or cuddle. Well that's pretty much it. Just don't fall asleep for real. You snore, and I don't._"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. Bye." Just as Kiba hung up the phone and set it on vibrate, he heard the shower turn off. Which made him wonder when it had turned on. He lay back down in his original position. Only peeking out at what was happening a little bit. He saw Sasuke exit with a towel around his waist. He headed for the dresser, which apparently was right in front of Kiba. The man picked out a pair of underwear as Kiba shut his eyes. He knew what was about to happen next. And even though he was gay, he doubted Naruto wouldn't mind if he got and eyeful of his boyfriend.

He could hear moving around, and before he knew it, the raven was in bed with him, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his neck. Kiba held his breath and Sasuke sat up a little and pulled the bangs of his blonde wig up. The brunette-made-blonde was sure he was found out, but to his surprise, the raven only put a soft kiss on his forehead and returned to cuddling.

Kiba paused. That was actually something sweet, and nice. Who knew the bastard could have had a good side. But then again, that good side was only for Naruto. That was when Kiba remembered Naruto's words. How he was supposed to act in bed. The brunette waited a few minutes before lazily turning around and cuddling with Sasuke. The moment he did that he could feel lips on his head and a hand replacing them. Stroking his blonde wig gently. On one side, this was freaking awkward. But on the other, this was really sweet. Kiba couldn't decide which he was feeling. It was awkward because this was Naruto's boyfriend, but then again he hadn't had a boyfriend in god knows how long. He let a soft sigh pass his lips as he cuddled closer. He might as well enjoy the feeling of having someone love him while it lasted.

* * *

><p>Naruto was pissed. And it was not because Kiba was sleeping with his boyfriend. He was pissed because his boss was making him work an extra hour. Damn, Kiba was right. This guy was a jackass. But at least he was getting the hang of it. He didn't even need Shikamaru's help anymore. Which was good because Shikamaru was way too busy to help anymore.<p>

"Hey, I'd like to make my order." A man with hair as black as Sasuke's came up to the bar.

The blonde nodded and grinned. "What'll it be?"

"Okay, you should probably write this down." The man waited for Naruto to get a piece of paper and a pen. "Okay so we will be having three shots of whiskey, nine beers, four Irish car bombs, a sour witch, a choking hazard, one red hot mama, two orgasms, actually make that three, along with one Tom and Jerry, a hairy virgin and three spider's kisses. No these are not all for just a few people, we are a big group, there are about twenty of us. Feel free to count when you come to give us our drinks. We will be in private party room number eight. Thank you and I hope you hurry with our drinks." With all that said the man walked away as the blonde just stood there, pen to paper thinking how someone could talk so fast. All he got from it was three shots of whiskey and nine beers.

"I've got it. You go take them their drinks." Shikamaru nodded. "Just get the whiskey and the beers ready. I'll do the rest."

"Do I need to carry those all at once?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "You'll have a tray."

Naruto sighed. When all the drinks were ready they miraculously fit in one large tray which he was carrying very carefully. He stood in front of private party room eight. He couldn't knock, and he couldn't open the door. His only choice was to wait for someone else to open it and pray that it didn't open outward. Or else he would have a colorfully variety of drinks poured all over him.

"Hey, Naruto right? How's your nose?" The blonde spun around to see the man who had hit him with the door. "Oh wow, it's really swollen, and it even started bruising."

Naruto's eyes widened. If it was really that bad Sasuke would be really worried. He would want to know a reason and if he doesn't get one that's good and made sense he'd do anything to find out what really happened.

"You should have waited for me, I got ice. Anyway, come, you're supposed to go in here right? Oh yeah! I'm Neji by the way."

The blonde nodded and Neji quickly let him in. The man hadn't lied. There were a lot of people. As Naruto set the drinks on the table, he felt a hand grope his ass. He jump and spun around quickly. He looked to Neji, who was seated next to one of the men and pouring him his drink. Naruto swallowed loudly and quickly excused himself.

After that, time seemed to pass rather fast. Before he knew it, it was time to head home. His first day of work was done. And boy was it a hassle. But it was probably easier for someone who knew all the recipes.

As he got into his clothes he noticed all the blood that covered the front of his shirt. It was a pretty big stain. Sasuke was defiantly not allowed to see that. He would probably make him go to the emergency room only to have them tell him he's fine. Naruto shook his head as he started to head out only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his shoulder. He turned to see his boss standing over him. He looked really creepy. "You're leaving?" Naruto swallowed and slowly nodded. "Okay, don't forget him."

The second those words left the man's mouth, a drunk, pretty old, man was thrown at him, and nearly pushed him over. Naruto looked at the man who was giggling for no apparent reason. Then he turned to face his boss and glared. "What am I supposed to do with him?"

"You're the one who got him drunk, you're the one to take him home."

"How did I-"

"You're a bartender. You gave him the drinks. Now take him home."

"Can't I just call a taxi?"

"They don't work this late. Now get going."

Naruto sighed and looked at the man that was now leaning on him. "Do you think you can tell me your address?"

The man just looked at him and giggles. "Your nose is weird."

The blonde glared at the man. "Fine then, will you give me your wallet so I can check for an address or do I have to take it?" The man paused and reached into his pocket, but he didn't take out his wallet instead he took out his cell phone. "You have a cell phone? Why didn't you call someone to get you?"

The man flipped open his cell and showed it to the blonde. There was a picture of a house. "Tha's where I live." The man slurred his words. "It a nice house. S' take me there. Bu don call ma wife. She tinks I'm out on bidness."

"Great." The blonde said sarcastically. "Do you have an address to go with the picture?"

"Yup." The man grinned.

Naruto stared at him for what seemed like minutes. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Sure"

"…Now would be nice!"

"Now what?"

Naruto slammed his head on a nearby wall. "Okay, can I see the picture of that nice house you got?" The man grinned and held up his phone. The blonde glared at the man and took his phone. He called the last number he had called him. It seemed like minutes before a woman answered the phone. "Yes, hello. Umm…I am a bartender from Sound and I am with your husband right now."

_"Really. But I thought he was at a business meeting."_

"Yes well, he wasn't. And I just-" Naruto suddenly froze as he felt a warm pair of lips latch onto his neck.

_"Umm…excuse me? Are you still there?"_

"Y…Yeah, I'm hear. Anyway, your husband is drunk so I…I was h…ah" The blonde let out a low moan as the drunk man that was currently latched onto his neck while he was talking to his wife found that one spot that made him moan.

_"Oh my, he's drunk. Umm…Do you think I can give you the address and you can bring him over? I can't right know. It's the middle of the night and I can't leave the baby alone."_

Naruto's eyes widened. This man was married and had a child. The blonde quickly pushed him away before speaking to the woman once more. "Yes, of course. Just give me the address and I'll bring him there."

* * *

><p><em>What have I gotten myself into!<em> Kiba screamed to himself. He was lying in bed with Sasuke. The raven had fallen asleep and was now cuddling with him. But what really bothered Kiba was that he had to go to the bathroom. Really bad. He shifted slightly only to have the arms that were around him tighten.

The brunette sighed and lay there motionless. He was starting to feel really stiff. Who would have known that a week off from work could be this hard to handle. This sucked. It was obvious that Naruto had done this on purpose. In fact it wouldn't have surprised him if he had planned for Sasuke to come home this early.

Suddenly Kiba's cell vibrated from under his pillow, startling him and causing him to jump. He quickly hit ignore on the cell and let out a soft sigh. He relaxed once more only now instead of the soft breath he had felt on his neck, he now felt a wet tongue. His eyes widened. "I didn't know you were awake." The raven spoke and Kiba froze. He was so screwed. Literally.

The raven latched onto Kiba's neck and the brunette let out a soft moan. _NO! This isn't supposed to be happening. Not only will he kill me when he finds out I'm not Naruto, but he's Naruto's boyfriend. It's like I'm cheating on my best friend! This has to stop. _Kiba focused on trying to get out of this situation.

As Sasuke paused for a moment, probably wondering why his blonde wasn't responding, there was a noise from downstairs. It sounded like the front door opening and closing. Kiba could feel tears of joy well up in his eyes. He came just in time. As Sasuke paused, hearing the noise as well, Kiba took his chance and sprinted downstairs. And sure enough, there was Naruto. "Quick, get undressed. Sasuke's awake and- Holy shit! What the hell happened to your nose?'

"Shut up and put your clothes on!" The blonde glared at him and he began undressing hiding his bloody shirt in between two couch cushions and his pants under the sofa. Within minutes he was in his boxers and Kiba was fully clothed and trying to rub off the make-up. Which reminded the blonde to take off his wig as well. He hid that in the bag, with his work clothes in it and handed it to Kiba.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sasuke's voice rang out through the whole living room. Naruto was about to turn around when Kiba shook his head "no." The blonde paused and stayed with his back to the raven. Sasuke glared even harder. "What is up with you today? It's like your hiding something. Why won't you look at me?"

"It's nothing Sasuke I just-"

"And why is Kiba here at this time of night?"

"Uh…Well, Sasuke you see, I was umm…" Kiba looked around him. "I need to pick up some…uh…"

"That's enough Kiba." The blonde sighed. "We tried to hide it but it's no use. I'm sorry. And Sasuke, please don't be too hard on Kiba. It wasn't all his fault."

Kiba stared at the blonde with wide eyes. There was no way he was going to just spill everything after everything the brunette had gone through that night. Naruto slowly turned to look at Sasuke. And the raven's eyes widened. "What did you do to your nose?" Before he knew it the raven was right in front of him, examining his nose. "I can't believe how swollen it is. Naruto, what did you do?"

"It was an accident. Kiba and I were fooling around and his hand just sprung out and hit me. That's why he came here tonight, to see how I was. And that's why I wouldn't look at you, even though I was awake the whole time."

Kiba stared at the blonde slack jawed. That was a really good excuse.

"So you did this to him." Kiba paused and looked up to see a very pissed raven towering over him. Kiba swallowed and nodded slowly.

"No, it wasn't that bad Sasuke. There wasn't even that much blood. Only a little. This is just because I didn't put any ice on it!" Naruto stepped in front of Kiba.

Sasuke shook his head and sighed. "Fine, you know what, whatever. It's late and we're supposed to be in bed." He turned to Naruto, looking at his nose. "You should have told me right away that this had happened. But right now just go to bed. We'll go to the doctor's tomorrow." He gave the blonde a light kiss on the nose and then turned to glare at Kiba. "And you! Just consider yourself lucky this wasn't anything worse!"

Kiba sighed and thanked the blonde. Sasuke shook his head and decided to head back to bed. As he was on his way he noticed something sticking out in between two of the couch cushions. He raised a brow and pulled the thing out. His eyes widened and he looked to Naruto. The blonde swallowed loudly. "Uh…That's from when I spilled a brownish drink all over myself."

"You call this only a little blood?" Sasuke yelled. Kiba yelped and made a run for it. Yelling an "It wasn't my fault!" as he did so. The raven bawled his fists as he started after the brunette.

"Wait, Sasuke it really wasn't his fault." The blonde yelled after him. "Sasuke! Will you please listen to me?" Naruto let out a frustrated sigh. "You know what, fine! Do whatever you want. I had a long day today so I'm going to bed. Good fucking night!" The blonde yelled and headed up to his room. Shutting and locking the door. All he wanted now was to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I wrote a lot. Twelve pages, man! Sorry it's so long. I'll try and shorten the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


	3. Day 2

**Chapter 3! Finally! Okay I am really sorry it is so late. But my computer broke. Again. Only this time it can't be fixed. *cries* So yeah, I had to rewrite this chapter on different computers and I finally finished it. So, I am hoping I will get a new comp. soon, but if not, you're just going to have to bear with me. I'll try to update as soon as possible. But reviews really help with motivating me.**

** WARNING: Just be prepared for anything.**

** Disclaimer: Hello, my name is Kat and I do not own Naruto. I first realized that I did not own the show when I saw it on TV. I fell in love with the show instantly and to realize that I did not own it…well, it was devastating.**

** Sylvia: Just skip the stupid dialog. People don't care about the dialog. They only come to read the story. So get writing!**

* * *

><p>In a Week's Time<p>

Chapter 3

Day 2

Naruto woke up that morning with a grin. For some reason he felt it was going to be a good day. He was able to learn from his first day of work so that now, his second day would be better. As he walked toward the door of his bedroom he noticed Sasuke wasn't there. The blonde's first thought was that he went to work. He would have thought more on that if he hadn't noticed, on the mirror in their room that his nose was back to normal. He grinned as he stared at his normal nose. "Good as new." He said to himself. "See, the day's already started great."

The blonde grabbed the doorknob to open the door only to notice that it was locked. His eyes widened. He didn't mean to lock the door. It was just something he did when he wanted to be alone. But now it seemed like he locked Sasuke out. And god only knew how long the raven was going to use this to guilt him into doing whatever his manipulative boyfriend wanted.

Naruto sighed and unlocked the door. _Well, maybe if he's not up yet I can make him his favorite breakfast._ As he entered the living room, there was the raven, still sleeping, on the couch. "What the hell are you doing!" The blonde exclaimed. Sasuke shot up only to groan and grab his back. "Sasuke! You know what that couch can do to your back if you lay on it for too long! Why didn't you use one of the guest bedrooms?"

The raven shrugged and best he could. "I felt like you were kicking me out of our room and making me sleep on the couch. Not in a nice, comfy guest bed."

Naruto just glared at him. So the guilt trip started now. "I didn't mean to lock you out. I'm sorry. I guess I forgot the door was locked before falling asleep."

Sasuke smirked. "I don't blame you. I'm sorry for being so worrisome." Naruto frowned. He was the one who had to apologize. "Anyway, come here." The raven patted the spot next to him Naruto went over and sat down. Sasuke cupped his face and smiled. "Your nose looks much better. Does it hurt?" Naruto shook his head. "Good." Sasuke smiled and gave the blonde a quick kiss. "I have to get ready for work."

"But what about breakfast and your back."

"I'm fine. I can handle myself." Sasuke smirked, knowing all the guilt his little blonde must have been feeling. He felt slightly guilty for it, but he just let it pass as he went to get ready for work.

"Hmm…Hey Sasuke." The blonde stood at the door as the raven got dressed. "I was wondering…Are you going to come home early again tonight?"

Sasuke smirked. "Why? You planning on waiting up for me?" The raven asked seductively.

Naruto blushed crimson and thought quickly. He didn't want a repeat of last night. "No, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be sleeping in the guest room tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't feel like being guilted by you when you get home. It's not fair! I didn't mean to do anything." Naruto turned and headed to the kitchen. "You had better head out if you don't want to be late."

"Naruto! You're not being fair!" But the blonde just looked away. Sasuke sighed. "Okay, look. We'll talk about this when I get home. I have to leave okay?" Sasuke paused and the blonde still wouldn't look at him. "I love you."

Naruto paused and grumbled a low, "I love you too," before starting on his breakfast. Sasuke just smirked and headed out.

* * *

><p>"Hey! You ready?" Kiba called from downstairs. He was already in his blonde wig.<p>

Naruto rushed downstairs. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. I'm going to be late. I know. I'm ready." He rushed to get his shoes on. "Oh, yeah. By the way, I got in a fight with Sasuke for you."

"What do you mean?"

"He's going to be home early today too. So I got in a fight with him so you can go to the guest room when he gets home and you can lock the door too."

"Really?" Kiba grinned. "That's great dude thanks. I know it must have been hard to find something to fight about. Not to mention you took it really well that I slept with your boyfriend last night."

Naruto cringed. "Can you stop saying that?"

"Saying what? That I slept with Sasuke?"

Naruto growled. "Yeah, that. Stop saying that before I give you another black eye to match the one you covered up!" Naruto stormed out before Kiba could say anything more. Kiba stood there blinking before shrugging and heading for the couch.

* * *

><p>Naruto got to the club and headed to the back door. He got in and quickly got dressed. As he made his way out to the bar his boss stopped him. The blonde swallowed loudly hoping he wasn't in trouble.<p>

"Get in a cook's uniform and head to the kitchen." His boss told him sternly and then walked off to yell at waiter in the wrong outfit.

Naruto paused and looked around for someone, anyone he knew. "Neji right?" Naruto went and stopped the brunette. "Hey umm…the boss just… well, I'm supposed to be a bartender and he…"

"Oh, he switched you. Yeah me too. It's so annoying. Now I have to dance for some people. You know it really sucks." Neji smiled at him. "So, what did you get?"

"Umm…" Naruto paused remembering what Kiba had told him about the switching. "I have to go to the kitchen."

"Oh, Kitchen duty with Ibiki. That's rough. Just ask Choji if there's anything you don't know. He'll be the one drooling over the food he's making. He'll take care of you. Gotta go!" Before the blonde could even say "bye" Neji was gone.

Naruto sighed and headed back to the dressing room. After a full five minutes of searching, he finally found a uniform that fit. He practically ran to the kitchen. As he slowed to a walk as he entered the kitchen, he noticed that everyone was trying to hide a smile. Naruto just shrugged it off and went over to the Head Chief. "Um…the boss sent me to help."

"Good! Have you ever worked in the kitchen before?" The man asked with a stern voice. The blonde cringed and shook his head "no." "Okay, have you ever cooked before?"

"Yeah. I tried once." Naruto gave him a nervous smile. "I sort of…burned down the kitchen and part of the living room."

"What were you making?"

"Microwave popcorn…" The blonde said shyly. "I forgot to take it out of the plastic bag."

Ibiki looked at him with an "are you really that dumb look" before pointing to the side. "You will peel the vegetables. You do know how to do that at least?"

Naruto nodded, unsure of himself, before moving to were he pointed. He saw on the table lots of vegetables. Carrots, cucumbers, potatoes… A chubby man walked over to him. "Hey." The man nodded. "Name's Choji. You must be the new guy replacing Kiba. Nice to meet you."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, I'm Naruto. Um…How do I…"

"Peel the vegetables?" Choji asked and Naruto nodded, embarrassed. "Well, we don't us a peeler here. The boss doesn't know how to us one the right way, so no one's allowed to use them. So you just use a knife, and take off the skin. Like this." Choji showed him on a cucumber. "Now you."

Naruto took the cucumber that was handed to him and the knife. He held the cucumber in one hand and with the other started peeling the skin from the top. At first it seemed really easy, so he decided to go faster, but as he passed his hand, his thumb was in the way, so the knife sliced down his thumb. The blonde yelp and dropped the cucumber and knife. Choji grabbed his hand and pulled him to the sink, washing out the cut. It took four Band-Aids to cover up the whole cut. The cucumber he was peeling was thrown away and he started again. This time he forgot to release the pressure so he ended up pressing into the pad of his waiting thumb. The blonde cursed and threw the knife in the wash and the cucumber in the garbage. Then let out a long sigh as he got another Band-Aid for his other thumb this time. _This is going to be a long, painful day._

* * *

><p>Kiba sat on the couch. Popcorn on lap and eyes fixated on the screen. So focused that he didn't hear a car pull into the driveway. When a key unlocked the door Kiba jumped. He ditched the popcorn and left the movie and made a mad dash for the guest room. Sasuke entered the house and smirked knowingly. Taking his time to go to the blonde.<p>

As the brunette reached the door he found it was locked when he slammed into it. He heard Sasuke chuckle from afar. Panicking the brunette tried to find another room, but all of them were locked, except the bathroom. Kiba grinned in triumph and enter, locking the door behind him. When Sasuke heard a door slam and lock he dashed to the bathroom and tried to open it. When he was unsuccessful he banged the door with his fist and cursed. "You can't do this Naruto. I haven't done anything to deserve this. Please just open the door!"

Kiba frowned and sat on the floor in front of the door. This was making him feel really guilty. Then his eyes widened when he realized that his cell was downstairs. "Please forget to call, Naruto. Just this once forget something on purpose." He whispered to himself. He heard shuffling outside and looked through the key hole to see Sasuke sit down, leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the door.

* * *

><p>Naruto had just finished peeling all of the vegetables. Only about half of the veggies survived…barely. And the poor blonde's hands were covered in bandages. He stepped aside so that the head chief could take a look. The man frowned and glared at the blonde. "This is garbage. You have got to be the worst cook I have ever seen." Naruto flinched and looked at the ground. "Okay, as your punishment for ruining the vegetables, you have to squeeze me some lemon juice. You can do that at least, can't you?"<p>

The blonde nodded and the man gave him a lemon squeezing cup. [1] The blonde grinned seeing the lemons were already sliced in half. This was going to be easy. He knew how to do this. He got the first lemon and started. Pressing down and twisting the lemon. Lemon juice sprayed everywhere and the blonde pulled back, hissing in pain as his hand started stinging and burning.

Most of the employees were laughing. The blonde blushed and looked down. The head chief was looking at him. Naruto just sighed and continued juicing the lemons. The laughs had died down to just occasional chuckles from time to time. But this was really pissing the blonde off. He quickly finished the lemons and went for a break.

His hands were killing him. The cuts were red and swollen. This place was torture. He really needed help. He went to the back so no one would see him and got out his cell. Dialing his own number.

* * *

><p>Sasuke heard the phone ringing downstairs. He looked at the door of the bathroom as he heard shuffling. His dobe probably heard it ringing too. Sasuke smirked and headed downstairs. He found the cell on the coffee table. He looked at the ID and saw Kiba's name written out. The raven scowled and answered the phone. "You have a lot of nerve call my boyfriend after what you did to him yesterday." Sasuke listened as the man on the other line lost his voice. The raven shook his head. "Just stay away from him from now on. You wouldn't want a repeat of last night."<p>

He hung up the phone and headed upstairs. He went over to his regular spot and heard some noise coming from downstairs. Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked at the bathroom door. He tried opening it and it worked. Inside there was no one. The raven broke out into a sprint hearing the front door open and close. When he got downstairs he saw the cell was still there. The raven cursed under his breath and head out to search for his lunatic boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Kiba laughed as he ran down the street. He made it. He took his chance and made it. When he looked behind him at the house he could see the raven getting out. He took a moment to panic and the jumped in the bushes. The brunette got out his back up cell that he got from between the cushions of the couch, and dialed the blonde's number. There were three rings before he answered hesitantly. But the brunette gave him no time to speak. "Dude! Your crazy boyfriend locked all the doors. I just spent a whole hour in the upstairs bathroom. But I finally got out. I'm making a run for it. You're on your own tonight!" The brunette hung up and started slowly making his way to his apartment.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed in frustration. First Sasuke threatens him. Then Kiba runs out on him. And he still had to finish up in the kitchen. Someone tapped his shoulder. The blonde spun around to see Choji. The chubby man smiled. "Hey, I spoke with the head chief. I got you put on dish duty. You can wash dishes can't you?"<p>

The blonde smiled. "Yeah, thanks a lot dude. There's nothing I can mess up there. It's like I'm a laughing stalk."

"Nah, your not."

"What do you mean? Each time I mess something up they all laugh. Heck they were laughing even before I started working."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, they were just laughing because you're wearing a women's uniform."

Naruto's eyes widened. "But this is the only one that fit. I couldn't help it."

"Yeah, I get. You're a small person. Look just come on in, finish the dishes and your free for the night."

The blonde smiled. "Thanks dude. I own you one."

The brunette nodded and led the blonde back in. He gave him a pair of rubber gloves to protect his already injured hands, and showed him to the sink. There, there was a mountain of dished stacked right in front of him. The blonde swallowed loudly. This was going to take a long time.

* * *

><p>Kiba made it. It took about an hour and a half but he made it to his house. He washed off the make up and got in his pajamas. Ready for bed. He tucked himself in and got ready to be lifted off into dreamland. But before he could he heard a pounding on his door. He groaned and stayed where he was. Not moving. Hoping that the person would give up and leave. But after five full minutes of waiting, he gave up and headed for the door.<p>

The second he opened it a raven haired man burst into his apartment. "Where is he?" The raven yelled. "He has to be here. He wasn't anywhere else so he has to be here. Where is he?"

Kiba blinked and looked at the raven. "Sasuke. Uh…Who…is here?"

"Naruto! Naruto is here. He has to be!" The raven yelled.

Kiba bit his lip and just decided to stay with the partial truth. He shook his head "no." "He isn't here. Sasuke. I'm sorry but I don't really know where he is."

Sasuke grabbed the brunette's shoulders, scaring him silly. "You're lying! He has to be here. If he isn't…if he isn't then I don't know were he is. I…I can't lose him Kiba. Please, you have to know where he is."

The brunette was shocked. He could see the tears welling up in the raven's eyes, but he couldn't believe that the great Sasuke Uchiha would cry over the fact he couldn't find his boyfriend. "You must really love him." Kiba let the whisper slip through his lips.

Sasuke nodded. "I do. I really do. Please, tell me you know were he is."

Kiba looked anywhere except in the raven's eyes. He knew that if he did he would spill the whole truth. Instead he just looked at the ground and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I don't know. I honestly, truly don't know where Naruto is." The brunette could feel the raven's hands shaking on his shoulders. "Just…Just go home Sasuke. I'm sure he's fine. He can take care of himself…Just go home Sasuke."

The raven let his hands drop. He backed away. Looking like a child that just found out he could never see his loved ones again. Before Kiba could say anything more he was out the door. Doing just what Kiba had told him. He went home.

* * *

><p>Naruto was finished. Finally finished. As he got in his car he took off his wig and rubbed away the makeup. The blonde didn't want to go home. If he did he was sure Sasuke would be supremely pissed. He would surely bight his head off the second he stepped foot in the house.<p>

The blonde parked Kiba's car just a few blocks from the house. He stood in front of the house. Gathering all of the bravery he had to enter. Taking a deep breath he entered quietly. He saw Sasuke sitting on the couch. Staring at a black television. It seemed like he hadn't noticed the blonde entering. Naruto sniffed the air and saw that Sasuke had been drinking. Whiskey.

Naruto sighed and closed the door loudly. Sasuke jumped and turned around quickly. He practically jumped over the couch and ran to the blonde. Naruto flinch and prepared himself for yelling and scolding, but was met with a bone crushing hug. "Thank god you're alright." The raven whispered.

"You don't believe in god." The blonde whispered back.

Sasuke shook his head. "Who cares? You're safe. You're okay." The raven pulled the blonde into a passionate kiss. He wanted that kiss to last forever. They both did. But the need for air was too great. They both pulled back at the same time. Gasping for air.

"I'm sorry I left. I just…I don't know what came over me. I…"

"I don't care." Sasuke smiled, shacking his head. "All that matters is that you're here and safe. And you won't ever do it again." The blonde gave a nervous laugh at the last comment. Sasuke just ignored it grabbing the blonde by the hand and noticing how horrible they were. "What the hell did you do?"

"I…I um….well." Naruto bit his lip, not looking Sasuke in the eye. "I tried cooking."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Again?" The raven panicked. "The kitchen. How's the kitchen?" As he sprinted to the kitchen to find it just the way he had left it.

"I didn't burn anything. I cleaned everything. It's all okay." The blonde smiled.

Sasuke just looked around the kitchen. Being very cautious where he stepped and what he touched. As if it could all collapse at any moment. "You're okay, at least? No horrible, life threatening injuries?"

Naruto gave a sly smile. "Actually, I'm not entirely sure Sasuke. Maybe you would like to check and make sure everything is in order?"

Sasuke stared at him before smirking. "Yes. I would really like to make sure you weren't damaged too badly."

"Well, why don't you unlock the bedroom door and I can let you take me to bed. And there you can check me out." Sasuke wasted no time in grabbing his blonde and pulling him upstairs to their bedroom for a night of assured pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Sorry, I don't know what those cups are called. You know the ones. With the cone thing that you squeeze the lemon on. <strong>

** Okay, that's it for know. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. I hoped you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW! The more you review the faster I'll try to finish the next chapter. **


	4. Day 3

** Hey, sorry it took so long to update, but here it is. The fourth chapter. Right, so still no progress on that whole "get a new computer" prob I have so yeah. Please bare with me. Anyways, please review and I'll try and update sooner. Right so here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

** WARNING: A bunch of stuff…like groping, nasty talk, and really stupid and overly used pick-up lines. **

** Disclaimer: I own so many posters, books, clothes, key chains, cosplay, and plushies of Naruto, yet I still don't own him. **

** Me: Due to my friends being completely boring, there will be no interesting dialog today.**

* * *

><p>In a Weeks Time<p>

Chapter 4

Day 3

Naruto blinked, trying to see through the rays of light invading his room. _Why didn't I close those last night?_ He asked himself. As he pondered that thought a pair of arms snakes their way around his bare chest. Pulling him close and holding him tight. _Oh, that's why._ The blonde tried getting out of the hold but the arms only tightened. And after a little while a pair of lips found the back of his neck. Naruto shivered. "Sasuke?" The raven gave a, "hn" in response. "Sasuke, I _really_ have to pee and you are pressing on my bladder with that grip of yours."

The raven reluctantly let the blonde free from his hold and watched his small, bare ass as he speed walked to the bathroom. Sasuke smirked and lay back in their bed, waiting for his blonde to come out and join him once more. But after about a minute he heard the shower in the bathroom. His eyes widened and then glared at nothing in particular. Sasuke got up and headed to the bathroom. He was lucky his blonde didn't lock the door. He walked in and pulled the shower curtain revealing his blonde, completely soaked and in his naked glory. Naruto let out a small yelp and tried covering himself. Sasuke smirked and went in. "If you had told me you were going to take a shower I could have joined you sooner,"

"Maybe I didn't want you to join me" the blonde glared.

Sasuke gave a low chuckle. "Now why the hell would you _not_ want me to join you?"

Naruto pouted. "Because." Sasuke raised a perfect eyebrow and Naruto paused, taking a deep breath. "If you join me we're going to end up having sex and with you, one round is never enough and I'm still sour from last night and I don't feel like limping all day!" The blonde gasped, out of breath.

"Oh, come on, it's not like your going to be doing anything today."

Naruto bit his lip. If he gave in to the raven's demand he wouldn't be able to work. His mind was screaming 'Change the subject!' "Umm… Sasuke I want to talk to you."

"Then talk."

"Well it's…it's kind of hard to talk with your mouth on my neck!"

Sasuke grumbled before pulling back and glaring. "What?" He said coldly.

"I…I want to get a job."

The blonde tensed as Sasuke remained unresponsive, not showing any emotion on his face. A few minutes passed but it felt like hours to Naruto. The water was turning from hot to warm. Finally, Sasuke smirked. "Okay. I'll think about." And he returned to ravishing the blonde's neck.

* * *

><p>Naruto was confused and soar. Sasuke said he would think about it. Did that mean he was going to let Naruto get a job? Or did he just say that to end the conversation and get what he really wanted from the shower. And what did the raven mean by saying "For the next few days I'm going to be late, but after that I'll be home earlier so we can spend more time with each other." He was happy that they could spend more time together. And that he was going to be home late for the next few days. But why would he be able to come home so early. Was there something wrong with work?<p>

"Yo, Naruto! Dude." Kiba screamed in his ear causing the blonde to wince and jump back. "What is up with you? You're going to be late for work."

"Sorry, I just…Had something on my mind." Naruto shook the thoughts out of his head. "Okay, I'm going to head out." Kiba nodded bye and sat himself on the couch. Naruto sighed and headed out.

* * *

><p>When Naruto arrived at the club, he sat in the changing room. He just sat there and was unsure of what to do? Should he get in his bartending uniform or the cooks uniform. He had no idea. Or was he supposed to do a different job today. Naruto shook his head. "Hey, what's wrong?"<p>

Naruto looked up to see Neji standing over him. "I…umm."

"Oh yeah, before you get dressed the boss told me to tell you that today you're going to be a waiter." Neji half smiled.

Naruto grinned. A waiter was an easy job. All he would have to do was get the food and bring it to the tables and take orders of course. "That sounds…" He didn't want to say easy. "…okay."

"Yeah, but have you seen what you'll be wearing?" Neji questioned. The blonde shook his head. The brunette started rummaging through all the different outfits and uniforms there was. He finally found what he was looking for. He pulled out a maid outfit. One that had lots of bows and ruffles and was so short that if you bent over to pick something up you would be showing your ass to all behind you. Naruto swallowed loudly and shook his head. Surely he didn't need to wear that to be a waiter. Neji nodded his head slowly with a grim look on his face. "Yup. This week is maid week. And you have to carry the plates with these on." Neji held up a pair of heels. Naruto's eyes widened. He could carry the food over no problem, but with heels. It was like these people where just asking him to screw up at this job. "Now, don't forget. You need to be polite to customers, even if the say stupid things to you, or try to pick you up, or even grab your ass. There's a chart of the tables with numbers marking them. You only have five tables and compared to how many you could have had that's a blessing. The tables your in charge of are the five tables off to the side. Numbers 14, 16, 19, 21, and 28. Good luck." Neji handed Naruto the maid outfit and gave him a sympathetic look before leaving to do his job.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror when he was fully dressed. That included the heels he could barely stand in and the frilly head band that he had to wear. He sighed. 'This sucks.' Naruto took a deep breath and headed out to see were his tables were and if anyone was sitting there. To his luck the tables were all pretty close to each other and no one was sitting there. The blonde sighed and wondered what to do until someone arrives. He looked on the wall that had the paper with the tables tapped on it. Right above it was a paper titled "Rules for Waiters." The blonde raised an eyebrow and read the three rules.

1. You are to be polite to all customer(s) no matter what they do. You will wear a smile on your face the whole time and will not remove it until the customer(s) leave.

2. If a customer(s) flirts with you and/or offers you a drink. You will accept the drink and flirt back if you want a better tip and bonus pay.

3. The customer(s) are allowed to grope you. The only area that they are not allowed to touch is under the waist (does not include the ass). Anything over that limit you can call security for help.

Naruto stared gapping at that. Eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. How could they expect that of him? The first rule actually made sense, but the other two were just…The blonde shook his head. He didn't want to flirt with some guy, unless it was Sasuke. Naruto turned to someone tapping his shoulder. "Take these guys to one of the tables." The guy pointed to a couple waiting for a table. The blonde nodded and got two menus before heading over to the two.

To the blonde's surprise there was a girl with a guy. _Not all the costumers are guys._ Naruto told himself. He took a deep breath and stood in front of the pink haired lady and her black haired date. For a second Naruto had to do a double take to make sure the guy's eyebrows really were eyebrows. He stood in front of the two and he couldn't get his eyes off those eyebrows. I mean seriously, they were _huge._

The pink haired girl cleared her throat, forcing Naruto's gaze to her. "Are you going to take us to our table?"

The blonde nodded dumbly before leading the way. As he lead them to one of his tables and remembered the first rule. As they sat down he gave them a toothy grin as he handed them their menus. "Would you like something to drink while you decide on something to eat?"

"We'll have a bottle of your best wine." The pink haired girl told him. Not giving her date a chance to say anything. Naruto nodded and left to go get the bottle. He went to Shikamaru at the bar. "What's the best bottle of wine we have?" The blonde asked.

Shikamaru looked around for a minute before pulling out a bottle. "Chateau d'Yquem, 1976. Vintage. It costs seven hundred dollars."

The blonde's eyes widened. He had never had wine that expensive. Or maybe he had. He didn't know. Whenever Sasuke took him out to diner he never told him the price. He would even get a priceless menu. Naruto took the bottle and two wine glasses and headed to the table. He smiled and placed the glasses on the table and showed the wine. "Chateau d'Yquen, 1976."

The pink haired girl examined the bottle from afar, but before Naruto could open it she said, "How much is it?"

The blonde paused. "Um…S-Seven hundred dollars."

"Wow. That's expensive. Is it good?" She asked.

The blonde paused once more. What was he supposed to say? "Well…It's vintage."

"Yes, but is it good. I am not paying seven hundred dollars for a bottle of wine only to find out it tastes like shit."

Naruto just stared at her and then turned to her date, who's face was as red as a lobster. "Well…" The blonde turned back to the woman. "I've never tried it."

"Well then, try it now. And if it tastes like shit, you'll be paying for it."

Naruto swallowed loudly. He could not pay for it. There was no way he would be able to. It's not like he could ask Sasuke for the money. He would want an explanation. The blonde got a small cup and poured a small amount of the wine. He poured in his mouth and swished it around like he'd seen people on TV do. He swallowed it and nodded in relief. "It's good."

The pink haired girl smiled. "Well, we'll just see. Pour the wine."

Naruto nodded and poured them both a glass of wine. He then took out his note pad and smiled. "Are you ready to order or would you like more time?"

"Yes, Lee will have the stack with artichoke sauce and I will just have a salad. Need to watch my figure." The pink haired woman smiled, handing the blonde the menus. Naruto nodded after writing it down and as he headed to the kitchen to make the order, he contemplated whether that Lee guy was mute or he just didn't mind his girlfriend making all his decisions for him. Naruto placed the order on the counter and turned just as someone told him to escort a man to his table. The blonde nodded and headed to the man who was waiting.

The man had white hair, pulled back in a pony tail. A man stopped the blonde and whispered. "That guy is Kabuto. He's a friend of the bosses so you have to be super nice. Just don't get him pissed. He can get you fired."

The blonde nodded and headed to the man, Kabuto. "Hi." The blonde grinned. "I'm Naruto, I'll be your waiter for today. Please come with me." The blonde lead the way to one of his tables. Kabuto sat down and looked the blonde over. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

The white haired man smirked and pushed up his glasses. "I'll just have water for now."

Naruto stared at him blankly. Was this guy actually ordering water? Everyone in the whole club was drinking alcohol. Was this guy serious? The blonde nodded and walked off. As he passed the pink haired woman's table said woman stopped him. "Waiter. I would like to know when our meals will be ready."

The blonde smiled. "It won't be long now."

"Do you mean that or are you just saying it so I will leave you alone?"

Naruto paused, thinking about what he should say. "I believe that it won't be long now, but if you would like I can go ask the chief for a more accurate time."

"Yes, you should."

The blonde nodded and walked off towards the kitchen. On his way he felt a hand grab his ass. The blonde paused and looked over to the culprit. It was a middle-aged man. The man grinned showing all of his yellow teeth. "Well, aren't you a cute little piece of flesh."

Naruto's eyes widened. He had never been hit on. Well, by anyone other than Sasuke. So this was something he had no idea how to respond to. With Sasuke we would always respond in an intimate way, but he knew that was something he did not want in this situation. The blonde swallowed loudly. "Thank you sir. But if you'll excuse me I have something I need to tend to." Naruto flashed him a toothy grin and made his way into the kitchen. Everyone pause for a moment trying their hardest not to laugh at the guy who worked in the kitchen in a girl's uniform and was now wearing a maid outfit. Naruto released a frustrated sigh. "Can anyone just tell me when the order for the salad and steak will be ready?"

"Five more minutes." Ibiki said. After those words left his mouth the blonde was out of their hair. Naruto sighed and started heading to the table when someone stopped him once more. "I took some guests to one of your tables. Number 16." The blonde nodded and headed over their. That was lucky. The pink woman's table was right next to that table.

As the blonde headed to the table his eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw a familiar raven haired man sitting there with four other men in suites. Naruto cursed himself and started panicking. What was he going to do? He was flipping out. Should he go to the table or make a run for it now. Sasuke would surely recognize him and then he was dead. There was no coming back from that. The raven wouldn't let him leave his _room_ let alone go out with friends.

Naruto leaned on the side of the wall he was near and started taking deep, calming breaths. When he finally calmed down it hit him. Why was Sasuke in a gay club? First off he had a boyfriend. So why would he come here? It couldn't be for work. They would never go to a place like this. Of course the blonde wasn't going to go over there and demand an answer. But if Sasuke found out who he was then Naruto had just as much reason to be angry as Sasuke did. The blonde took a deep breath and headed over to them. He gave them all a smile. Sasuke didn't look up and it looked like he was just fine glaring at one of the other men. The blonde smirked. _So, he was forced to com here. _"Can I get you anything to drink?" The blonde asked.

"We'll all have a beer to start" One of the men said and the other three nodded in agreement. Sasuke just sat there and continued to glare. Only this time it was directed at the table. The blonde nodded and flashed a brilliant smile he could only show when Sasuke was around. "Coming right up." The raven looked up at the blonde staring him up and down. He leaned back and kept staring.

Naruto walked over to the table next to them, were the pink haired woman sat. The blonde smiled as he noticed Sasuke was still staring at him. "The chief told me your diner will be ready in five minutes." Before the pink haired woman could say anything the blonde walked off. After all he had to get the drinks, check on the diners and make sure the guest of the bosses was happy.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared at the waiter until he was gone. The raven smirked. "Hey, I thought you had a boyfriend." One of his guests said. The raven scowled.<p>

"But I must agree. That boy is very good looking. I wonder if he's taken." Another man said.

"A boy like that surely is." Said another.

Sasuke sighed. How did he end up in this situation?

***Flashback***

Sasuke sat at his desk. He was expecting four guests to finish up the merger. He looked at the picture on his desk. It was one of him and his cute little blonde boyfriend hugging. His heart swelled whenever he saw the picture. It hurt that he couldn't be with his blonde right now. He missed him so much. But he knew that at the end of the merger he would be able to spend so much time with him.

He looked up at a knock on his door. "Come in." The raven stood behind his desk as they came in. The four enter and walked up to him to shake hands. "I'm glad you could all make it. Please have a seat." Sasuke motion to the couch and cushioned chairs.

One of the men looked around and then at Sasuke. "I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha. But we just thought that we could go out to diner and discuss the merger there. It would give us a chance to get to know each other better."

Sasuke swallowed and nodded hesitantly. He preferred not to do business on such grounds but it wouldn't hurt. As he walked around his desk he accidentally knocked over the picture he was looking at. He cursed under his breath and picked it up quickly. Hoping his guest didn't see it.

"Is that your boyfriend?" One of the men asked. The raven cursed under his breath once more and nodded.

"Well…" A different man smiled and motion out. "Shall we get going?"

***End of Flashback***

And the next thing he knew he was in a gay club. He was actually pretty concerned about someone he knew seeing him. If it was someone from an ally business he would have a lot of explaining to do. And if it were someone he knew or even someone from work then Naruto would know. And then he would have a lot _more_ explaining _and_ apologizing to do. With his luck if Naruto really found out about this he would think he was cheating. Then he was sure his blonde would be very pissed and wouldn't listen to him for at least and week. Sasuke shook his head. _Naruto __**must**__ not find out about this._

* * *

><p>Naruto grumbled. He had to bring all of the drinks to Sasuke's table, but he really didn't want to spend a lot of time at the table. Sasuke was looking at him. The blonde sighed before picking up the tray. Then it hit him. Sasuke was string at him. He was checking him out. But he was wearing a disguise. He couldn't have seen through him. If he had then he would have been dragged out the second he laid eyes on him. <em>Could Sasuke be…cheating on me?<em>

"Hey, you need to get the orders out. Don't just stand there staring into space. Move!" A man pushed the blonde toward his tables. The blonde stumbled and but balanced himself and was surprised none of the beers he had on his tray fell off.

Naruto headed to Sasuke's table. The second he was near the table Sasuke's eyes were back on him. Looking him up and down. The blonde scowled but then remembered the rules. He wasn't allowed to scowl. Instead he plastered a grin on his face and headed to the table. "Here are your drinks are you ready to order?"

"I think we'll wait a little longer." One of the men smiled. The raven didn't say a thing. Just stared at Naruto. The blonde just wanted to punch him in the face for staring at another guy. Even if it was just him in disguise.

"Okay, well if you'll excuse me." The blonde headed out and when he saw the pink haired woman glaring at him he nearly ran to the kitchen to get their dinner. He placed the plates on a tray and headed out. He walked slowly, careful not to drop the tray. As he neared the table he heard the pink haired woman say "Finally!" He just ignored it and placed the tray on one of the fold out racks [1] and placed the plates on the table. "Can I get you anything else?" The blonde asked with a soft smile.

That Lee guy, smiled back and the pink haired woman just scowled. "Just leave." She said.

The blonde walk away heading to the boss's friend, Kabuto. "Hello sir, are you ready to order yet or would you like some more time?" The blonde asked politely, smiling.

"I'll get the chicken with the mushroom sauce." The white haired man smiled and handed the blonde his menu. Naruto nodded and smiled and started heading back to place the order. On his way back a middle-aged man that looked like he was having his mid-life crisis came up to him stopping him. "Can I help you sir?" The blonde asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I got a question for ya." The man spoke and the blonde could smell the beer in his breath. "You seem way too cute to have to work this hard. Why don't you come with me and I can show you a good time."

The blonde could feel his grin slipping so he just forced it back on, but he doubted a somber man would believe it. "Umm…Well that s a…nice offer sir, but I really need this job so…" The blonde tried to side step the man but he grabbed his arm and pulled him against him. Grabbing his ass in the process. "Um…sir."

"You smell really nice." The man smiled nuzzling against his neck. The blonde tried to get out of the grip but couldn't. He closed his eyes and hoped the man would just leave on his own. Unfortunately he didn't, and a security guard had to go and get the man out.

As the day passed the pink haired woman left and with her boyfriend, leaving no tip. Sasuke and his pals started eating and were talking about things the blonde was leaving the really didn't understand so he just guessed it was about work. Yet Sasuke still hadn't stopped staring at him, which unnerved the blonde. But he just decided to ignore it and get on with his work. Which was hard for him to do with everyone pulling him aside to try and pick him up or grab his ass. But the night was ending and before he knew it his shift was over.

As Naruto got dressed he didn't dare take off his wig of make up until he arrived home. As he peeked out to see what Sasuke was up to he found him ready to leave and talking to the boss, Orochimaru. As they were talking the boss suddenly turned and looked straight at him and Sasuke joined his gaze. The blonde quickly hid behind the door. He bit his lip and wondered exactly why was Sasuke talking to his boss. Then he remembered, couldn't the guests ask for a lap dance or a private tease. The blonde's eyes widened and he ran to the back door. The only thing he could think was to get the hell out before any of that really did happen.

As Naruto got in the car he was surprised to see in the mirror that he was crying. All this time he was so busy he didn't have time to really think. What if Sasuke really was cheating on him? He hadn't taken his eyes off him once. More tears spilled out of his eyes and no matter what he couldn't stop them. He stayed like that for what seemed like minutes waiting for the tears to die down and when they finally did, he drove home.

The second he entered his house he found his friend sprinting upstairs. "It's me!" Naruto yelled and Kiba walked back down.

"Man thank god. You know this is great. I really hope the week continues like this. If I were to be caught by Sasuke again I don't know what would happen." Kiba grabbed his bag and started heading out. Before leaving he paused as he looked at the blonde. "Hey, what's wrong? You're eyes are all puffy. Have you been crying?"

"Just leave Kiba." The blonde growl and his friend just went right out the door. Naruto headed upstairs and got to the bathroom to wash off the make up that was now all smeared because of the crying and decided to take a shower. Clean off the scent of beer and the calon of every guy that hit on him. Afterwards he just jumped in bed. The second his head hit the pillow he heard the front door open.

The blonde closed his eyes and buried his face in the pillow as he felt his tears return. Sasuke was taking a while to get upstairs. When the door to his bedroom opened the blonde froze and hoped that Sasuke would just think he was asleep. And as he heard the raven start to get ready for bed it seemed his plan was working. As the raven lay in bed and pulled him close so that his head was laying on his chest the blonde smelled the scents of beer and food and all of the other smells that occupied the club. And before he knew it his tears were spilling once more. At that moment Sasuke pulled away and Naruto turned burying his face in the pillow again.

Sasuke looked at the blonde with worry. "Naruto, what's wrong? Hey, come on, look at me." The raven tried nudging the blonde and getting the pillow away from his face, but it was to avail. "Naruto, what happened?" Sasuke pause for a moment and his worry increased. "Did…Did _I _do anything?" The blonde nodded into the pillow. "What?" The raven asked, hoping he could fix this soon. "Is it about you getting a job, because I'm okay with that?" The raven offered. The blonde shook his head 'no' this time. "Well tell me. I can't help you or do anything really if I don't know what I did wrong." The blonde replied by speaking into the pillow. Sasuke shook his head. "Get the pillow away from your face and tell me."

The blonde pulled away from the pillow and yelled, "You're cheating on me!" Sasuke was thrown back by this comment. And the blonde just kept rubbing at his eyes trying to wipe away the tears.

Sasuke frowned and pulled the blonde's hands away from his face. "If you keep rubbing them like that they'll just get redder." Naruto didn't want to look him in the eyes. The raven shook his head and hugged his blonde. "Now tell me, where the hell did you get a stupid idea like that?"

"Kiba was passing by a club today and he called to tell me you were there. And it's a gay club too."

Sasuke sighed. "The people I'm signing a deal with found out I'm gay and ended up dragging me there. It doesn't mean I was cheating on you."

"Then why were you staring at m-" Naruto stopped himself before he finished the sentence. "Kiba said you were staring as a waiter while you were there. The whole time he was there your eyes were on him."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He froze. He didn't know how to explain. "Well…you said this morning that you wanted to get a job right? So I thought-"

"You want me to work at that club?" The blonde yelled forgetting that he already worked there.

"Hell no!" The raven yelled back. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I got you a job okay."

The blonde blinked. "Really."

"Well,…yeah."

"Wh…What is it?"

Sasuke glared. "Well I'm not going to tell you if your mad at me."

Naruto frowned. That's right, he was mad. He glared. "Well, I wouldn't be mad if you weren't staring at other guys in maid outfits."

Sasuke sighed. "That's all I was staring at. The outfit. He had your size. I don't even remember how his face looked."

Naruto blinked and felt kind of stupid. It was true, the whole time Sasuke was staring at him he never once looked at his face. Or his ass, which if he had thought of it before was really odd. "So, what job is it?"

Sasuke eyed the blonde. "Are you still mad at me?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I'm not. So tell me."

Sasuke smirked and walked over to a bag he set down when he first came in. "You're going to be a maid." The raven pulled out a same exact maid dress as the one he had on at work. "My maid."

Naruto stared dumbfound for a moment before glaring. "So this was all just for another one of your fetishes?" His anger returning.

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulder. "I got home early today and thought you would up so that you could put it on, but now…You don't have. I can wait."

The blonde stared at the dress. Then at the raven. He bit his lip and got up. "Fine! I'll put it on. But I'm still mad that this was all for a fetish."

Sasuke smirked then nodded. "Of course." Naruto just growled as he made his way to the bathroom to change into his maid outfit for the second time today. He was still mad, but that was quickly overpowered by the lust he felt when he walked out of his bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] You know one of those things that the waiter or waitress uses when bringing your food. The thing she puts the tray on while taking the plates off. Yeah, don't know what that's called.<strong>

** Okay, so I am really sorry it's so late but right in the middle of it I lost my flash drive and couldn't find it for I don't know how long. Also I would like to apologize that near the end, specifically when Naruto is waiting tables I rushed it near the end. It's just that I thought that it was getting too long. Sorry, again and I really hope you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW!**


	5. Day 4

**Hey! Okay so yeah here is the new chapter. I really hope you guys like it. I worked really hard. And I am happy to say that the next chapters will be up soon. Also I am doing something knew. I love how when there's a movie coming out there is a release date. It makes me feel happy because on that day the movie comes out. No ifs, ands or buts. So in the second to last chapter of my story I will write the date that the last chapter will be posted. So that you know. **

** WARNING: Lots of drinking, some dirty contact, and some idiots that try and play matchmaker. Also because I am really running late on updating, I didn't proof read this chapter. So yeah, grammar errors will surly be found. Be warned.**

** Disclaimer: ….Why can't I own Naruto? T.T**

* * *

><p>In a Weeks Time<p>

Chapter 5

Day 4

Naruto yawned stretching his limbs. "Morning," mumbled his boyfriend from right next to him. His voice laced with sleep indicating he was just waking up too.

"Hey." The blonde grinned as the raven pulled him close. Naruto looked at the clock it, was noon. Good he still had time. "So, when so you head to work?"

Sasuke smiled and gave the blonde a light peck on the lips. "Not until seven."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yup." The raven pulled the blonde closer. "So that means we can spend some quality time together."

"Really." Naruto forced a smile. "That's great."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

Naruto shook his head quickly. "Nope. It's…just that, well…" He paused, biting his lip.

The raven looked at his blonde carefully. "What's wrong?"

The blonde sighed, getting his story ready. "I told Kiba that we could hang out at six. And…well we were going to see a movie, but the movie's more that an hour and you have work…"

Sasuke smiled. "That's okay. We can hang out until then. We still have six hours."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah." He snuggled closer to the raven. Six hours was the most they had be together for a while. It was perfect. And if the blonde didn't have the bet he would have loved to spend the extra hour with him.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" The raven asked.

"Ramen!" The blonde grinned.

"Ramen isn't breakfast food Naruto." The raven shook his head.

"Yeah, but right now it is noon. So technically breakfast is over. And ramen is lunch food."

Sasuke just stared at his blonde boyfriend. "When did you get so smart?"

"Hey don't thing I'm dumb. I know things!" The blonde pouted and the raven just chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Okay Sasuke I'm going!" Naruto called out to his boyfriend. Before he even had a foot out the door his boyfriend stood right next to him. The blonde jumped a little when he saw him. "You scared me."<p>

"What about my good-bye kiss?" The raven asked pointing to his lips. The blonde giggled and gave his boyfriend a small peck on the lips. Sasuke frowned. "You call that a good-bye kiss?"

"Well, yeah."

"Come on Naruto, think! What if, god forbid, I died or worse you broke up with me. All I would have to remember you by is a peck on the lips?"

"Sasuke! I'm just going to the movies. And honestly there's no way I would break up with you and you know it!" The blonde pouted. "Oh and you got that first part wrong. I think you meant if _I_ were to die. Not you."

To that Sasuke just chuckled. "Like I'd let you die."

Naruto stared at his boyfriend in confusion, not understanding the meaning of his words. When Kiba started honking from outside he just shrugged it off giving Sasuke another peck on the lips before heading to the car.

"It's about time, I've been waiting out here for I don't know how long. Everything good?" The brunette asked as he started driving.

"Yeah. Here my cell." The two men switched phones. "You can stop by at the movies and watch one. You have to stay there for over an hour. Then head home. I'll be taking the car so you'll have to take a taxi."

"Yeah alright. Sasuke won't be home early tonight right?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't ask."

"What?" Kiba glared at his blonde friend. "What do you mean you didn't ask? How can you not ask?"

The blonde shrugged. I guess I just forgot."

"It's because you were having sex all day isn't it?" The blonde blushed crimson. "I knew it! Damn it if we get caught because of your stupid mistakes I will not take a beating! I'm serious Naruto, you have a hostile boyfriend and I will not be a victim because you couldn't say no to a bet!"

The blonde was now glaring daggers at his brunette friend. "You're the one who pushed me into this bet you jackass! Now drive, I don't want to be late for work. The boss will kill me."

Kiba decided to obey. Not because he was intimidated by the blonde. No, it was because the blonde was finally feeling the way he felt when he went to work.

* * *

><p>"Today you are going to be a host for a private party."<p>

All the blonde could do was nod as his boss ordered him. He was supposed to be a host. A host. He didn't know a thing about being a host. He spotted the long haired brunette as he entered the changing room. "Hey, Neji! Can I ask you something?" The brunette nodded with a smile. "How do I be a host? I mean, how do I act?"

"Oh, that's not so hard. All you have to do is sit with the guests drink with them, recommend drinks, and be a kind of conversation started. But what you really need to do is encourage them to drink. To spend as much money as possible." The brunette saw the blonde's nervous face. "Hey, don't worry. You'll do great. I'm sure of it." Neji smiled and ruffled Naruto's unruly blonde locks. The blonde smiled back at him and nodded. "I have to go now but you just do your best."

* * *

><p>There he was. Sitting in a private room. In the same gay club he was at the other day. The idiot business men he was working with brought him there again. He scowled as he sat on one of the cushioned seats that surrounded the small coffee table. "Today we are going to take a day off work and just enjoy ourselves. And to make sure of that I hired us a host." Sasuke groaned. "We have half an hour before he comes."<p>

Sasuke shook his head and ordered a beer when they asked. He was planning on getting drunk off his ass tonight. One of the men put his arm around Sasuke. "I think you'll like the host. It's that guy you were staring at yesterday. I think he likes you." The man winked. "Don't worry. Your boyfriend doesn't have to find out anything."

Sasuke scowled. "I wasn't staring at the man because I like him. There's no reason to keep anything from my boyfriend. I would never be so dumb as to cheat on someone like him."

"Hey, I'm just saying. When you get drunk stuff happens." The man laughed before moving to his friends to talk. Sasuke looked at his beer. The man had a point. But the raven knew, when he got drunk it's true he got horny but the only person he would sleep with was Naruto. He found this out when he went out drinking once on a business trip and found himself on a plane, flying back because he wanted to sleep with his blonde. With any luck he would get drunk quickly and head home early.

* * *

><p>The blonde looked at himself up and down. He was wearing a suit just without a tie. Apparently he was supposed to leave the dress shirt open a little to show off some of his chest. He didn't mind, at least it wasn't a maid outfit.<p>

Naruto stood in front of the door of the room where the private party was. He took a deep breath, he wasn't sure how this was going to play out but was going to do his best. He gathered up his courage and opened the door with a smile. "Hello and welcome. It's very nice to meet you. I am Nar-" The blonde stopped and froze. Right there in front of him was Sasuke. And was about to say his name. The blonde swallow. 'Think of a name! Hurry!' He cleared his throat. "My name is…Neji and I will be your host for the evening." He forced the smile to stay on his face.

Sasuke just looked at him and then at his beer. He was drinking and if the empty bottles and glasses on the table were any indication, he was drinking a lot. "So Neji. Why don't you join us for a drink or two?" One of the men invited him tapping the spot next to him.

Naruto forced a laugh and sat down. "I think I'll get a beer. And why don't we get some whiskey shots."

"Yeah, that should loosen us up." One of the men grinned. The blonde then realized that half of the people there were drunk and he was pretty sure Sasuke was one of then. The only other thing that could make his eyes that glossy was lust. Then again, there was no reason it couldn't be both.

"And hey isn't there a good drinking game we could pay." Another man suggested. The blonde grinned a he went to order the drinks. As long as Sasuke was drunk there was no way he would be found out. All that he had to worry about was getting drunk around the raven.

* * *

><p>The blonde tipped what he hoped was his third but was most likely his fifth or sixth shot of whiskey. He was drunk and he knew it. He sighed as Sasuke sat next to him, grabbing a beer off the table. Naruto thanked the heavens that he still had the sense not to start making out with the man.<p>

Sasuke turned to him and looked him up and down. "Do I know you?" He asked.

"Of course." The blonde paused. "NOT! Of course NOT! I'm not from here." The raven raised an eyebrow and chugged the beer. "You should stop; you get really horny when you drink."

Sasuke looked at the man next to him who was now covering his mouth. Are you sure I don't know you from somewhere. You look offly familiar."

"Nope, sorry. In fact I don't even live near you." The blonde grinned. Proud of himself.

"And how do you know where I live?"

"I don't! I…I'm just guessing. Yeah, I'm guessing that I don't live near you."

The raven cupped the blonde's cheek. "Are you absolutely sure?" He asked getting very close to the blonde. His lips ghosting over the others before meeting for a quick kiss. The raven pulled back for a moment squinting at the disguised blonde. "Naruto?" He mumbled before capturing the other's lips once more. A snickering coming from the other men brought the raven back to his sense. He jumped back. "I…I have to go. Can I get a taxi?"

The blonde shook his head, not looking the raven in the eye. "They don't work this late." Sasuke frowned but one of the men stood up. "It's okay. I have a driver and he works 24/7. He can drive you home."

"Aren't any of you coming?" The raven asked after realizing that he was the only one who stood up.

"Nah. We're going to stick around a little more." The man said and everyone nodded in agreement. Sasuke just shook his head and left.

* * *

><p>"Hey, come on!" One man complained.<p>

"You can't stop the party now." Another agreed.

"Sorry guys. " Naruto apologized. After Sasuke left he had a few waters, sobered up a little and finally realized that this shift ended an hour ago. "The party doesn't have to end I just have to go. I've got someone at home that's waiting for me. Sorry." He apologized again before leaving the room.

As he changed into his normal clothes, he realized something. He was drunk. He bit his lip unsure of this next move. "Host job didn't go as planned?" The blonde back away from the voice, startled, only to find out it was Neji. "What's wrong?" The brunette asked again.

"Oh, well you see I…" The blonde paused remembering something. "Well first I need to apologize."

"What for?"

"Well," the blonde blushed. "I sort of used your name while introducing myself to the private party."

"Why?" The brunette questioned, but didn't seem to be very angry about anything.

"It's a long story. But now I'm a little drunk and-"

"Okay well you can just tell me while I give you a ride." The brunette smiled as the blonde's face lit up.

"You would do that?" Neji nodded, answering the blonde's question by showing him to his car.

As they headed to the blonde's house Naruto took off his wig and rubbed his make up off. Neji nearly slammed the break when he looked next to him and saw a blonde. "You're blonde?" He nearly yelled making Naruto blush and look at his lap. Neji shook his head and sighed. "You want to start that story now?"

"Sure. It was because we of a bet I made with Kiba. And the reason I have to wear a disguise is because of my over protective boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Didn't you know?"

"No. You never mentioned it." The brunette sighed. "It's a shame but I had a feeling a guy like you wouldn't be single."

"A guy like me? What about me?" The blonde looked at the brunette, a confused look on his face.

"Um…Never mind. Just start the story please."

* * *

><p>Today Kiba was smart. He heard the car outside and immediately ran upstairs and locked himself in their bedroom. He heard the front door open and close. He heard Sasuke call for Naruto. And then nothing.<p>

Kiba sat in the room contemplating his next move. A few minutes later he decided to make a mad dash. He opened the door just a little and stuck his head out to see if there was any sign of the raven haired man. Finding that the coast was clear he rushed down the stairs. He found no one in the living room and sighed in relief. But before he knew it arms were wrapped around his body and pulling him against a flat chest. The brunette yelped as his neck was kissed and he was pushed onto the couch.

He tried struggling but it was to no avail. The raven pinned him down and attacked his mouth. Kiba continued struggling at first but gave in to the kiss. 'He's a really good kisser.' The thought passed through his mind but he couldn't thing that way. This was his best friend's boyfriend. Then he realized. His mouth tasted like alcohol. 'He's drunk!'

The raven pulled back and looked at the other man. A confused look on his face. "Naruto?" Kia's eyes widened. No, he couldn't notice. He was drunk. Drunk people were supposed to be really easy to fool. 'What am I going to do? Wait! Stop panicking Kiba. Maybe he's just wondering why you're not that into it.' The brunette's face relaxed as the raven squinted and rubbed his eyes. "You," the raven spoke, "you're not Naruto?" 'Okay Kiba, now start panicking.'

Just then the front door opened. Sasuke didn't seem to notice, still looking at the fake Naruto, but Kiba's eyes met Naruto's wide ones. The brunette mouth "help" but it took the blonde some time to get over his shock. Meanwhile the raven still stood over Kiba with a puzzled look on his face. Trying to figure something out.

Kiba quickly pushed the raven on the floor before jumped up and hid behind the vouch. Naruto paused wondering just what happened before he threw his bag to the side and ran over to the couch. Sasuke looked up with a groan to see the blonde sitting on the couch. He looked him up and down before murmuring something about needing glasses and climbing back onto the blonde. "Now why did you do that?"

Naruto smirked and shrugged, pulling him down for a heated kiss. Getting rid of all of his confusion. Their tongues entangled battling for dominance before the blonde finally let the raven take control. After a few minutes the raven moved to the blonde's neck and slipped his hands under his shirt to fondle his boyfriend's chest, making Naruto moan.

The blonde bucked his hips up asking for the raven to grind down. The raven smirked teasing him before complying with his request. Sasuke continued devouring the blonde's neck while snaking a hand in his boyfriend's boxers making him scream.

Kiba was now hitting his head against the floor. He couldn't get out now. So he decided to try to kill himself by cracking his head open.

A considerably loud thud reminded the blonde of his friend. He sighed before letting one of his legs slide down the side. The couch was new and he remembered finding a loose nail down there. He found the nail with his bare foot and braced himself before scratching himself on it. HE yelped and pushed Sasuke away. Sasuke looked confused but realized what was happening when he saw the bleeding cut. "I'll get the first aid."

The second Sasuke was out of the room, Kiba as out the door. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes not opening them until he heard Sasuke come back. "Let me see your foot."

The blonde smirked keeping his foot away from him. "My foot doesn't hurt anymore. But something else hurts a lot!" He groaned to prove his point.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before playing along. "Then what hurts now?"

Naruto groaned again. "Right…here." He pointed to his crotch.

The raven smirked before nodding. "I see. Well, me being the best boyfriend ever, should help you out with that. Shouldn't I?"

* * *

><p><strong> Okay well that's all for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me how I did.<strong>


	6. Day 5

**Hey! Okay so yeah, I know I am a little late with this but I promise the next and last chapter will be up on the date below. Anyways, I know that this chapter is really short. I think it's even shorter than the last one. I'm sorry but I am rushing trying to get these chapters done faster so I can upload them. Anyways, the next chapter will be better. In the mean time, enjoy this chapter and please review.**

**The Last Chapter will be up on****: Sunday February 25, 2012 **

**WARNING: Okay so in this chapter there is nothing too bad. I think the worst we got here is self-mutilation. **

**Disclaimer: Today I watched Naruto reruns and for that short time I pretended that I actually owned. Oh how sweet that time was. **

** Me: OMG! I forgot how to spell dick (cock), but the medical term for it. You know the one that starts with a p. **

** Crystle: Why the hell do you need to spell that? Is your mind really that dirty?**

** Me: Umm…because it's good to know how to spell things. Stupid Microsoft auto-correct won't correct it because the way I spell it is stupid and I have no internet right now. Can't you please tell me?**

** Crystle: …...I forgot too.**

** Me: …We're so stupid. -_-**

* * *

><p>In a Weeks Time<p>

Chapter 6

Day 5

"What. Are. You. Doing here?" The blonde glared daggers at his brunette best friend who was now at the bar were the blonde was working. "If Sasuke finds out I'm here, he will kill you. And then me."

"Relax, I left the cell at your house so if he checks up on you he'll see you there." The brunette smirked.

"And what if he goes home and I'm not there?"

"Wow, you seem worried." The brunette smirked.

Naruto growled. "Of course."

"Good. You should be. This is payback."

"Payback for what?"

"Well, I really don't know. Maybe it's because I was stuck behind couch having to listen to your boyfriend pleasuring you. Or maybe it was because you left me cell-less, money-less, and car-less once I finally got out." Kiba glared.

The blonde pouted. "It wasn't my fault. Firstly I was drunk so you couldn't expect me to drive. And seriously, you should just feel lucky that we weren't caught!"

The brunette was about to continue when a long-haired brunette interrupted him. "Hey Kiba. Good to see you again. What's with the wig?"

Kiba glared at the other brunette. "None of your business, Neji."

Neji just shrugged it off. "Whatever. Anyway the boss needs you." He pointed at Naruto who in turn just groaned.

"What now?" he muttered to himself.

"Someone requested you."

The blonde pointed to himself in confusion. Kiba on the other hand was smirking. "This is going to be good. What's he in for Neji?"

"A lap dance."

"A lap dance?" the blonde's face showed sheer terror as Kiba burst out laughing.

The long-haired brunette nodded. "Yes, it's for the man sitting in the red arm chair in private room seven."

"Oh man, that's just too good!" Kiba could barely hold himself up.

Naruto frowned as Neji gave him a sympathetic smile before walking away. The second he was going the blonde turned to the brunette. "Kiba I can't do this. The only person I've ever given a lap dance to is Sasuke. And that was just once!" The blonde was panicking. "And what if something happens, like he touches me or my wig falls off. Or worse, what if it's someone Sasuke knows and they recognize me?"

"Don't…Don't worry so much." The brunette finished his laughing. "Look, nothing's going to happen. You can wear a mask that covers your eyes if you want. And just pretend the guy's Sasuke or something. You'll do fine. I'll be waiting for you once you finish." The brunette snickered making the blonde glare at him. Go hurry. You have to change you can't give a lap dance on a bartender uniform."

Naruto frowned yet headed to the back. He got himself ready. All he had on were tight fitting leather pants and an orange tight tang top. He looked though the pile of masks until he found an orange one. Placing it over his eyes and tying it in the back, he prepared himself for what he was about to do.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood in front of the door. Through that door was the man he was to give a lap dance to. Sitting in the red arm chair. He was about to open the door when it opened letting out four men in suites. They all smirked knowingly. One of the men handed Naruto a hundred before winking and said, "Give him a good time. He seems way too tense today."<p>

The blonde swallowed hard before giving him a small nod. As the others left, Naruto resumed his stance in front of the door. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Slowly opening the door. 'You can do this. Just stay relaxed and…and pretend it's Sasuke. Yeah, pretend it's Sasuke. Pretend it's Sasuke. Pre…tend…' The blonde stood there frozen, door wide open. 'It's Sasuke!'

"Can I help you with something?" The raven haired man asked while raising an eyebrow. "Haven't I seen you before?"

"What? No! Of course not. The blonde quickly shook his head before pausing. "Well, except when I was your waiter…and yesterday when I was your host."

"I see. So what is it today?" The raven asked, placing an already lit cigarette to his lips.

"Hey! You're not allowed to smoke!" The blonde ran up to the man snatching the cigarette out of his mouth.

Sasuke glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Uh…" The blonde blinked not knowing what to say. Well, it's just…it's bad for you and the smoke bothers me." The raven just kept staring at him. "Umm…for the reason I'm here, well, I'm supposed to give you a lap dance."

Sasuke glared harder. "I don't want one."

"Oh, well…" Naruto felt like smiling, but then he felt the hundred the man had given him. "Okay, then could you give this hundred to o one of those men in the suites."

"They won't accept it so just keep it." The raven waved away the blonde.

The stared at the hundred dollar bill before frowning. "But I haven't done anything. I feel really bad accepting this. Can't I just give you a little lap dance?"

"First off there is no such thing as a 'little lap dance.' And second I already told you no!"

Naruto looked at his boyfriend. He looked really aggravated. It was obvious he didn't want to be here. He hated seeing Sasuke like that. The blonde pouted before leaning in to kiss him like he always did. One kiss would always make Sasuke smile. The second their lips touched the blonde was thrown back onto the floor, taking a few glasses with him. He looked up at Sasuke as the raven looked down at him, wiping his mouth. The blonde moved his gaze to the hundred in his hand. He felt a sharp pain coming from his left arm and saw a deep gash with glass in it. He quickly placed the hundred on the table and ran without even once looking at Sasuke.

* * *

><p>The blonde sat there in the back room picking glass out of his wound with his fingers. What was he thinking? <em>You were thinking of making your boyfriend smile with a kiss.<em> Yeah but he was in disguise. Sasuke had no idea it was really him. "Man I'm such an idiot." He muttered to himself.

"No, you're not." The blonde nearly jumped a mile high when he heard his boyfriend's voice from behind him. "Let me see the wound."

Naruto sat with his back facing the raven. He thanked god that he hadn't taken off his mask yet. "I'm fine. You're not allowed back here so just leave."

Sasuke sat next to the blonde. Naruto turned his head away from the raven. How he managed to keep his identity hidden so far he had no idea, but if this continued he'd be found out. "You're never going to get all the pieces out with your fingers. You're just hurting yourself. Do you have tweezers?" The blonde nodded and pulled some out of his bag. For a moment he wondered exactly why he had tweezers with him, but put that thought on hold when Sasuke grabbed hold of his hand and started taking out the glass. "I'm really sorry I did this to you."

The blonde cleared his throat, unsure of what to say. "It's…okay."

"And I'm sorry for kissing you yesterday. You just reminded me of someone I know and..."

"That's okay too. I…I kind of liked it." The blonde blushed.

"No it's not. I shouldn't have reacted that way. But you see, I have a boyfriend so…"

"That's okay." The blonde smiled to himself. "I understand. I have a boyfriend too."

"Really." The raven muttered to himself. "He mustn't care much about you to let you work in a place like this." Naruto bit his lip. "I mean, that probably isn't true or anything. It's just my way of thinking."

"He doesn't know." The blonde whispered, more to himself than to the raven.

"Oh, I see. Well, you can't hide it forever."

"I know but it's not like it's something that's permanent. I'm quitting by the end of the week. And I'll tell him." The blonde kept his face hidden. "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"I'm sure he will."

"If you were him, would you forgive me?" Naruto bit his lip waiting for a response.

Sasuke stared down at the wound as he finished bandaging it. "You'll have to go to the doctor and get the wound checked out. I think you might need stitches."

The blonde sighed. "Right, I will."

Sasuke nodded before getting up. "I would forgive him. If my boyfriend did something like this. I wouldn't be able to stay mad at him. Maybe a day or two I be angry and a week of pretending to be anger. And I probably wouldn't let him out of my sight ever again, but I would forgive him." Naruto smiled under his mask. "But as I was saying you should really get to a doctor. The wound looks really bad."

Naruto smiled as Sasuke left, not once looking at him. A few minutes after he left the blonde's eyes widened. Sasuke saw the wound. He saw the wound. He knew the wound. What was he going to do now?

"Hey, what happened? I heard you ran out of the room scared. Did you chicken out?" Kiba laughed sitting next to his friend. "Wow, what happened to your hand? Are you okay?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, what happened? Did the guy in there do that to you? We…we can…" Kiba paused sniffing the air. "Do…Do you smell smoke."

The blonde just sat there as Kiba followed the odor. "Shit!" He exclaimed. The blonde went to where he was. There was a costume there that had caught fire. Kiba was currently trying to stomp it out. "How many times do we have to tell people not to hang flammable costumes over the heater?" He cursed. "Damn it…Water! We need water!" The brunette rushed out of the room to get water as the blonde just stood there staring at the burning material.

Sasuke would notice the cut. He would realize what he was doing. He would forgive him, but…Naruto shook his head. He wasn't ready for Sasuke to find. One more day. He just had to hold out for one more day. Now what was he going to do about his arm. He bit his lip. _I have to do it._ He told himself. _Is this really worth one more day?_ The blonde swallowed as he decided that yes it was. Sasuke was never going to let him out of his sight anyway so he might as well win the bet. One more day. That's all he really needed. Quickly the blonde bit his bottom lip hard and stuck his injured hand in the fire. He forced his hand to stay there for what seemed like minutes before he pulled back with a yelp when he realized that the bandages had caught fire. Kiba came running in and nearly dropped the bucket of water he was holding. He poured the water on the blonde, dousing the fire. A few more people followed behind him with more buckets.

"What the hell happened?" Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto shrugged, tasting the blood that was coming from his lip. "I…I tried to put it out." He managed to say.

"Kiba take him to the hospital. We can take care of everything from here." Neji nearly pushed the two out the door. Kiba nodded, leading the blonde to his car.

* * *

><p>As Sasuke paid for his drinks and was about to leave one of the men he was with walked up to him. "Hey, that was quick. Was it good?"<p>

Sasuke glared at the man. "He got hurt."

"Wow, I had no idea you could be that rough." The man grinned, putting an arm around him and leading him back into the bar.

Sasuke would have explained what had really happened, but he saw no point in explaining to a drunken man who most likely wouldn't understand it anyway. "Look I have to get home."

"What? So soon, come on, enjoy yourself. I'm sure your boyfriend will be fine if you don't head home for another hour or two." He pulled the raven into another private room were the rest of the men were waiting. The raven sighed. These men were going to be the death of him.

Just half an hour later his phone started to ring. He thanked the heavens. Excusing himself he answered the phone even though he didn't recognize the number. "Hello."

_"Umm…Hey, Sasuke?"_

The raven raised an eyebrow. "Kiba?"

_"Yeah, it's me. Umm…Something bad happened."_

"Explain 'bad'." Sasuke spoke through clenched teeth. When he heard no response he growled. "Kiba, talk!"

"_Uh…Well, it wasn't my fault. Like, at all. It wasn't my fault at all, but umm…"_ Sasuke stood there, a menacing look on his face. He was not a patient man. He heard Kiba clear his throat._ "Narutogothurt!"_

"What?"

_"Naruto…he…he got hurt."_

"What the hell did you do?"

_"Nothing! I did absolutely nothing. He wanted to learn how to cook something for you and he was over my house and I was helping him cook. And he was doing well. The dish was actually pretty good even after what happened. At least it looked okay, because I haven't tried it or anything. And um…"_

"Kiba!"

_"Right, right! Anyway I umm…I left the room to go do…something…and when I got back the kitchen was on fire and…"_

"What happened to Naruto? Is he all right?"

_"Yeah, he's fine, he fine. He just burned his arm and that's all, but it's not that bad a burn, like, the doctor said it was just a second degree burn so…"_

"Doctor?" The raven's eyes widened. "Where are you?"

_"Oh, umm…we're at a hospital."_

"Which one, I'm coming!"

_"Well the doctor said we can just leave because the wound's all bandaged up and stuff so…"_

"Kiba tell me which hospital. Tell Naruto to stay there. I will go and get him. In the mean time you will get the hell out of there." The raven spoke through clenched teeth.

_"Yes sir. We are at the Konoha General Hospital."_

"Okay, I'm on my way. And you should be too." Sasuke hung up the phone before the other could say another word. The raven practically ran to his car. His heart pounding in his chest. Konoha General Hospital. He didn't even know where that was. But according to his GPS it was very close. And he just hoped there weren't any police out. The last thing he needed was to be stopped for a speeding ticket.

* * *

><p>Naruto put a hand over his other, bandaged, hand. The wound was still noticeable but he was going to tell Sasuke the next day so all he really needed was for his arm to be bandage for one day, without Sasuke being suspicious. As long as it was a doctor that did the bandaging the raven wouldn't want to see the wound for at least a day or two.<p>

"Hey dude." Kiba rushed toward the blonde. "You're going to need to stay here. Sasuke's coming to get you. I called him. I told him it was an accident while you were trying to cook. You should get that make up off. I'm going to get going, okay? Okay, bye."

Before the blonde could say a word otherwise the brunette was gone. _Sasuke probably threatened him._ The blonde thought to himself. And just a few minutes after Kiba ran out Sasuke ran in. "Naruto!" He pulled the blonde in a tight embrace. "My god, don't worry me like that. Let me see what happened."

Naruto held up his arm. "It's not that bad. It's just really red and there are some blisters. It was really gross to tell the truth."

"Did the doctor look at it?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "No, I just bandaged it up myself and came to a hospital just to hang out."

The raven glared at him. "Well excuse me for being worried. Which doctor looked at it?"

"Oh come on Sasuke." Naruto groaned. If Sasuke got to a doctor then he would surely find out about the cuts from the glass. "Can't we go home just this once without interrogating a doctor? I'm fine. See, still here. It's not like I'm going to drop dead the second we get home."

The raven sighed. "Okay fine. But they checked you throat for soot right? Maybe I should just ask-"

"Sasuke! Leave the doctors alone." Naruto pulled his boyfriend toward the exit.

"Naruto, if these things aren't done right-"

"They cleaned my wound, checked my throat, and did a bunch of other stuff I'm not sure of, so let's go."

"But it never hurts to double check. I mean…"

"Sasuke!" The blonde pulled the raven to face him. "Do want to stay all night in this hospital getting me useless test, or do you want to go home and have sex." Sasuke bit his lip. He wanted to have sex, but if Naruto was hurt… "Did I mention that if you make me spend all night here I _will_ withhold sex from you for however long I see fit. Because unlike you I can control my sexual desires."

"Fine! We'll go home. But you better not think that there'll only be one or two rounds." Sasuke smirked. "I am going to keep you up all night."

Naruto smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Please review and tell me what you thought. And stay tuned for the last chapter of In a Weeks Time.<strong>


	7. Day 6

**Hello people. So let me start by saying sorry for the other chapter. February 25, 2012 is on a Saturday, not a Sunday like I wrote. Again sorry, I was looking at a retarded calendar. But yeah, those of you who thought I was going to update tomorrow now get to read a day early. So yeah, please enjoy the last chapter and tell me how I did. **

** WARNING: Okay so in this last chapter there is a stripping, arguing, panicking, and a lemon. So yeah, be warned.**

** Disclaimer: I cannot believe that this whole story has ended and I STILL don't own Naruto!**

** Leo: Why are you blushing so much?**

** Me: Because we're writing a sex scene. Why aren't you blushing?**

** Leo: *shrugs* But I guess you have a point. I can't wait to see how much you blush when we have to proof read this.**

** Me: I don't blush when I'm reading it. Just when I'm writing.**

** Leo: Oh…You're weird then.**

** Me: *grins* I know.**

* * *

><p>In a Weeks Time<p>

Chapter 7

Day 6

The blonde groaned. He lay in bed, not wanting to move, knowing that when he did he would feel a sharp pain down his back. He just lay there for a few minutes before realizing that his boyfriend wasn't in bed. At first he thought he had gone to work, but when he heard someone enter he realized that he was wrong. "Good, you're awake. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Naruto sighed. "Do we have to talk right now? I'm kind of in pain."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke sat down next to him, stroking his hair. "Does your arm hurt a lot?"

"Actually compared to the pain in my back I haven't even noticed my arm." The blonde growled.

"Oh, then I take my 'sorry' back." The raven said smugly, still stroking the blonde's hair. "Anyways I wanted to know if you remember what I told you about betting."

Naruto froze. He swallowed slowly. "Wh…Why do you ask?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Just wanted to know…Did you accept a bet?"

The blonde played with the covers for a bit thinking about what he should say. "Well…What if I did?"

"Naruto! What have I told you?" The raven snapped. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that…Wait…how did you even find out?"

"Kiba wrote you a message that today was the last day of the bet and if you were sure you wanted to go through with it 'after what happened yesterday.'"

"Damn it, like hell I'd just give up like that. What does he take me for?" The blonde muttered to himself before snapping at his boyfriend. "And you were reading my messages? That is a complete invasion of privacy!"

"Forget that, he was talking about your injury wasn't he? Naruto you are giving up this bet right now."

"No I can't! It's not that bad a bet. The bet's just…just to see if I can learn to cook in a week!" Naruto covered his face. "That's all it is. Really. I won't get hurt anymore. I promise."

Sasuke just growled. "I'm not happy about this…But I suppose one more day wouldn't hurt. Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" The blonde nodded. "Good, now let me see your hand"

"Why? It's fine. It doesn't even hurt that much."

"Because the bandage is coming off a little so it would be best to just change it." The raven reached for the blonde's hand but had it pulled away.

"Umm…" Naruto was stuck. He couldn't escape…but Sasuke could. "Okay, yeah that makes sense…By the way, last night were you smoking?"

The raven just shrugged taking the blonde's arm. "No, the people I was with smoked. The smell must have gotten on my clothes."

"Did the smell also get in your mouth?" Naruto glared. "Because I was pretty sure you I could taste cigarette in your mouth…" The blonde saw as Sasuke froze. "So does that mean we can start smoking again?"

"No, of course not! It will be the death of you. I was just offered a cigarette by my colleague and I had to accept. I had no other choice."

"Really, well what was the consequence of you not accepting the cigarette?" The blonde questioned.

"It would have been very disrespectful!"

"Right it would be best to accept a cigarette that will pollute your lungs, from a drunken man who most likely won't even remember that he offered you a cigarette let alone that you accepted. I mean, it's just your _life,_ right?" The blonde smirked as the raven put down his arm and got up.

"Actually, I can't talk right now Naruto, I just remembered I have a meeting I have to get to. I'll look at the wound when I get back home." Sasuke smiled giving the blonde a quick kiss before leaving.

Naruto lay back in his bed and sighed when Sasuke was gone. "That was so close." He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>"Hey, how's your arm?" A long haired brunette leaned on the bar smiling at the blonde man.<p>

"It's great. Doesn't really hurt that much." Naruto answered.

"Really, I thought you wouldn't come today."

"What. And lose the bet by just one day?" The blonde chuckled. "Not a chance."

"Well, what do you get if you win? Kiba's kind of cheap."

"I get his pay check for the week." Naruto grinned.

Neji frowned. "You do realize that that isn't much."

The blonde shrugged. "Doesn't matter. What matters is that I won. And I'm never going to let him forget it."

"Well that's nice." The brunette chuckled. "And your shift is almost over."

"Yup, and today all I had to do was stand behind the bar and do my job." Naruto grinned wider. "An easy day."

The brunette frowned once more. "Man, I'm sorry." The blonde gave him a confused look. "I'd hate to be the barer of bad news but…you're wanted."

The blonde groaned. "What is it this time?"

"A private strip tease for that private party you had yesterday."

"What? My boyfriend is in that group. If I strip he will now it's me!" The blonde panicked.

"How? Do you have a birthmark of something that's noticeable?"

"Well…not a birthmark, more like a tattoo…that covers my entire stomach." Naruto blushed, not looking the brunette in the eye.

"Wow. I never figured you'd be the type to get a tattoo." Neji grinned as the blonde's blush deepened. "Well, is there anything I can do to help?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I think I got an idea."

"Okay, you better head to the back room and get dressed."

The blonde nodded and practically ran back there. He quickly got out Kiba's phone and dialed his number. _"Hey, you're not allowed to call me while you're working."_ The brunette on the other line answered.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Look I've got trouble. I have to do a private strip tease for Sasuke." The blonde waited a few minutes for the other's laughter to calm down. "I'm glad you think it's so funny. But Sasuke will recognize me."

_"No, he won't. You'll be wearing a mask, remember?"_

"A mask that can't cover up my tattoo, remember?"

_"Damn it, Naruto! I told you that tattoo was a bad idea!"_

"You're the one who talked me into getting it! And then Sasuke beat you up!" The blonde yelled at the man before shaking his head. "Ah…Forget it. I need you to call Sasuke and get him to leave!"

_"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"_

"Tell him I got hurt or something. Like I cut myself and had to go to the doctor for stitches. Just make it related to the kitchen, okay?"

_"…Okay, fine."_

Naruto nodded more to himself rather than Kiba. "Oh, and I almost forgot. After you talk to him you should probably get the hell out of there. But leave my phone."

The brunette answered with a lazy, _"yeah, yeah,"_ before hanging up the phone. The blonde forced a smile on his face. Telling himself everything was going to be just fine. All he had to worry about was…well giving a strip tease to some complete strangers.

* * *

><p>It was all done. The agreement was signed, everything was finished. Now all the raven had to do was make some excuse and leave so he could see his blonde. But those idiot business men he was with were insisting on a celebration. They even ordered a stripper. Sasuke was just happy that everything was finished. He looked at his watch. He decided to wait a few more minutes before making some lame excuse and leaving. That way he wouldn't seem like all he was after was their signatures. His car keys were gripped tightly in one hand as the other grabbed a beer. He though, if he was stuck here for a few more minutes he could at least finish his beer. Just as he tipped the beer his phone started to ring. He set his keys on the table and looked at the caller id. He smirked as he saw his blonde's name written out. Quickly excusing himself he left to answer his call and then make an excuse so he could leave.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto saw as Sasuke walked out with his cell. He sighed in relief and headed for the private room. He told himself to make it quick just in case Sasuke didn't go straight home. As he entered the room the men all grinned at him and made room in the center for him to get started. The blonde sighed before starting the music.<p>

He started off swaying his body in time with the music. Moving his hips and showing off his butt. The men grinned and cheered. Slowly the blonde started taking off his tight orange tang top. Letting it slide over his stomach, revealing his black spiral tattoo. The men whistled and commented as he pulled his shirt over his head. He dragged his hands down his chest and over his abs before reaching the waistband of his black shorts. He teased the rim before slipping them off. Now all he had on was a black jockstrap that outlined his ass well. He shook his ass and the men cheered. Smirking the blonde figured he'd wait for the song to finish and then beat it.

* * *

><p>Sasuke answered his phone when he got outside with a smirk. "You have no idea how happy I am that you called. I'm dying to get out of here. What excuse do you think I should use?"<p>

_"Umm…" _The brunette on the other line swallowed loudly. _"Well, I've got a pretty good excuse."_

"Kiba? What are you doing with Naruto's phone?" The raven questioned before his anger took over. "Don't tell me he got hurt again!"

_"Well…"_

"God damn it Kiba! What happened this time?"

_"Umm…T…There was a knife….and umm…"_

"What happened? Did he cut himself? Or is it worse?"

_"W…Well you see…"_

"It's worse, isn't it? Was he stabbed? Is there a lot of blood?"

_"Uh…Yeah, sure…Uh…We're-"_

"Was he breathing?"

_"No! Yes!...I…I don't know! Look, he's-"_

"What do you mean you don't know?" The raven was now panicking. Could he lose his blonde forever? "This is all your fault! You talked him into that bet didn't you! And this is the result? I swear to god if he doesn't make it, or even if he does, you are dead!"

_"Listen to me! We're at Konoha General Hospital again. I don't know which section. I don't know his condition. I don't know anything! Just go there right now!"_

"You're not with him?" The raven yelled but all he heard was the beeping indicating that the brunette had hung up the phone.

Sasuke didn't know what to do so he just ran to his car. He tried to open the door and then searched for his keys a full three minutes before he remembered that they were back in the private room. He ran back there and burst into the room just in time to see a bare chest with a spiral tattoo that he had been seeing for seven years. He dropped his phone that he just then realized he was holding and felt his body calm down. The blonde stared with wide, blue eyes through an orange mask.

"Hey, what's up? You seem flustered?" One of the men walked up to him.

"Um…My keys." The raven pointed, getting back some of his composure.

"Oh, come on. You don't want to head home now. The parties just started." Another man grinned as he smacked the blonde's ass. Sasuke's eyes turned red with hatred. He was about to beat the man senseless before a hand punched the man in the face. The raven stared at his blonde as he stood over the man. "The employees are here for your entertainment. Without their permission you are not allowed to touch them. If you do so they are allowed to hit back. Next time, read the rules." The blonde growled and marched out of there. The raven tried to follow him but a man stopped him as he entered the employees' only section. The blonde stood behind the door, listening to the raven arguing with the man. He bit his lip and decided to quickly get dressed. He had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat in his car. He didn't know what to do next. His mind was racing. <em>Naruto is working in a club. He's a stripper…And a host…And a waiter…And he was supposed to give me a lap dance! <em>The raven's eyes widened. _His arm! I did that to his arm!_ A knocking on his window paused his panicking for a moment. He looked over at the passenger window and saw Naruto.

The blonde opened the door and sat down. The raven looked away from him. Naruto cleared his throat. "I was going to tell you today…This is the bet." Naruto barely whispered. "Are you going to say anything?"

"I can't. Because I'll end up yelling or saying something I don't mean." The raven spoke through clenched teeth as he started the car.

"I know I'm an idiot. And I probably almost killed you from all the worry. I…I'm sorry probably won't be good enough. But I _am_ sorry for all I've cause this week." Naruto stared at his lap. "You know…If…If you want a…a break or something…" The blonde felt like crying.

"I don't need a break Naruto." The raven drove into their drive way. "I just need some alone time."

The blonde got out of the car and headed to the front door. He headed straight to their room. The two of them had never fought like that before. In fact he couldn't remember the last time they had even fought. He didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to wait for Sasuke to talk to him? Or should he go over there right now and apologize until the raven forgave him.

Naruto sat in his bed. Kiba's phone rang and the blonde just sighed. It was most likely Kiba. "Yeah?" He answered.

_"Hey, did you get the pay check? Or did you chicken out?"_

Naruto sighed. "You can have the money. I don't need it."

_"So you got the pay check or didn't you? Don't tell me you ran at the last minute."_

"Sasuke saw me."

_"What? Seriously, that's rough dude. So what happened? Did he ground you for a week?"_ The brunette on the other line chuckled.

"You know Kiba you might think I'm being taken care of like a little kid but we're adults. He can't ground me."

"_Right, so what, is he going to break up with you or something."_

Naruto bit his bottom lip. "Maybe he will…" the blonde mumbled, more to himself rather than to Kiba.

_"Dude, don't worry. There is no way he would break up with you. Lock you in the basement so no one else can see you, maybe. But there is no way he would end your relationship."_

"Yeah, okay look you can have the money and everything. I'll see you, okay."

The brunette chuckled. _"Maybe not dude. I'm serious about that whole locking you up thing."_

"Right, bye." The blonde mumbled before hanging up the phone. Naruto just sat there for what seemed like hours. He nearly jumped a mile high when the door opened letting the raven in. The blonde bit his lip and stood.

"Have you just been sitting here this whole time?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto looked at the floor and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what to do so…Can't you just tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"We've never fought like this! I don't know what to do. Should I apologize or beg or just wait it out. I don't know. I've never done this. I…I've never had someone I didn't want to lose. So…Can't you just tell me? What do you want me to do?" The blonde stared the raven right in the eye. He was pretty sure there were some tears but he couldn't be bothered by that right then.

Sasuke sighed and pulled the blonde into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad like that, but…you could have gotten hurt. Or molested. Or raped!"

"Sasuke, I'm not made of glass. I can take care of my self you know. Remember before we got together?" The blonde muttered.

"Yeah I remember." Sasuke tightened his hold. "People were always beating you up and pushing you around. I don't want any of that to happen again."

"I know you don't. But if you had just given me a little more freedom this would have never happened. I wouldn't have had to go behind your back."

Sasuke frowned. The man that was in his arm right now could have gotten hurt. His arm was proof of that. But his arm never would have gotten hurt if he had just let the blonde do as he wanted instead of trying to control everything. "Okay, fine. You're right. I'll try and give you some more freedom in the future. But right now, let me see the cut on your arm."

Naruto looked up at him. "Really?" Sasuke nodded as the blonde grinned.

"Now, your arm?"

"Oh, right. You want to see the burn."

"No, I want to see the cut. You don't have to pretend anymore Naruto. I already know that you were the one I pushed down yesterday."

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. "Umm…I guess I should explain, um when my hand was cut I…I started panicking because you saw it so I…I sort of stuck it in a fire and burned it. But the burns closed up the cut a little bit and um…It's not that bad."

Sasuke just kept staring. "I…I did that?"

"No, you didn't, I did." The blonde spoke quickly.

"Because you didn't want me to see it."

"Sasuke it's not your fault. Okay, here." Naruto unwrapped his arm showing Sasuke the red flesh. "See it looks more like sunburn than anything else. And there are just a few blisters."

The raven gently examined the hand before kissing it lightly and wrapping it back up. "I'm sorry" He muttered.

Naruto groaned. "If you want something to feel sorry about be sorry for the fact that you made me worry in here, thinking you might break up with me!"

Sasuke smirked. "Really, like how you made me worry all week about you?"

The blonde blushed. "Yeah, I'm really sorry."

The raven gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "It's okay."

"So, we're okay?" The blonde looked up at his boyfriend who nodded. Naruto bit his lip before resting his head on his chest. "So, do you want to…you know…have make up sex?"

Sasuke looked down at him. "After what we just went through?"

"Oh stop acting like that's not the reason you came here in the first place." The blonde pouted as the raven smirked before attacking the other's mouth with his own. Their tongues entwined, exploring each other's mouths. Sasuke lead the blonde to their bed and parted just to remove their shirts before he pushed the blonde back onto the bed.

***The Lemon is now starting. If you do not wish to read this please close your eyes and scroll down***

Sasuke crawled up Naruto body, letting his hands roam freely over every curve. He let their mouths find each other for just a moment before moving his lips to the blonde's neck. Sucking and nibbling on a part that made the blonde scream. He worked his hand over Naruto's chest, playing with his nipples.

"Sasuke, stop…stop teasing." Naruto moaned as Sasuke moved his mouth to his chest, attacking his nipples with full force. The blonde arched his back into the mouth as the raven ground their growing erection together creating sweet friction. As Sasuke continued his ministration on the blonde's nipples his hands moved to the other's pants. He slowly slid the pants, along with the boxes, off of his boyfriend's slender hips.

The raven moved lower, tracing the spiral tattoo with his tongue before skipping over the blonde's weeping cock and nibbling on his inner thigh. Naruto groaned in frustration as he tried moving his hips to make Sasuke focus on his erection. Though his actions proved futile as the raven continued to tease the blonde.

"Sasuke! Plea- Ah!" The blonde moaned as he was completely engulfed. He fisted the sheets so hard that his knuckles turned white, trying his hardest to buck up into the surrounding warmth only to be held down by two strong hands.

Sasuke hallowed his cheeks and hummed around the swollen flesh. Moving up, twirling his tongue around the tip, before engulfing him fully once more. As he continued with the blow job, one of his hands moved to the blonde's entrance. Teasing the small opening before entering one finger. Naruto moaned as the digit entered him and he pressed down on it. The raven quickly added another digit, stretching the blonde while searching for his prostate.

Naruto moaned and arched his back as his sweet spot was found. The last finger joined the other two and the blonde could feel that he was nearing completion. "Sah…Sasuke I'm…" The blonde buried his hands in raven locks, gripping at them roughly. He could feel Sasuke smirk around his member before removing his fingers and releasing his throbbing cock. Naruto groaned at the loss of the two pleasures.

Sasuke smirked. "Can't have you cumming now. We're just getting started." He moved to the side of the bed. Removing his pants and boxers before taking the bottle of lube on his dresser and moving back to his blonde. He poured out a reasonable amount and covered his member thoroughly. The raven bit his lip as he stroked himself willing his hand to stop, knowing that there would be more pleasure to come.

Naruto smirked as the raven looked at him, spreading his legs wide, welcoming the other. Sasuke licked his lips as the lust in his eyes became more noticeable. He positioned himself at the blonde's entrance and waited for Naruto to give him a nod of approval before thrusting in. Naruto screamed as he was stretched and Sasuke moaned as he was engulfed completely. He waited there for a minute or two before Naruto started moving his hip indicating that he start.

The raven started of with a slow rhythm before his thrusts became wilder. Before long he was pounding ruthlessly in the blonde as he attacked his neck, devouring it. Naruto could only moan as he was taken. "M…More! Please…Sasuke m…more!" He moaned as Sasuke complied with his requests.

The raven grunted as he moved faster now, moving a hand to stoke the blonde. "God damn it…how can you always be so…tight!" He ground out through clenched teeth.

"Oh god Sa…Sasuke. I'm so close!" Naruto screamed as the raven stroked him to completion. He quickly came screaming out the others name.

Sasuke followed in suite. Releasing deep within the blonde with a grunted out, "Naruto." He collapsed on the blonde, laying there for a few seconds before pulling out and laying down next to him, both trying to catch their breathes.

***The Lemon has ended, you may now open your eyes and enjoy the rest of the chapter***

"Maybe…Maybe I should disobey you more often." Naruto turned to rest his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"I agree if this is the result." Sasuke smirked and let his hand stroke the blonde's hair.

Naruto played with the sheet for a few more minutes before finally deciding to speak up. "Sasuke…would this be a bad time to ask if I could get a job."

The raven sighed. "Yes Naruto, it would be."

The blonde pouted. "But you see, for the time that I'm waiting for you to get back I have nothing to do. It's so boring Sasuke!"

The raven sighed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before a smirk spread across his face. "Okay, you can get a job. In fact, I have the perfect job for you."

Naruto glared at the man. "A real job Sasuke. With pay, and other employees and a boss."

"Yup, exactly like that." Sasuke kept smirking as the blonde grinned.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat in his desk at work. With the agreement signed and Naruto's bet over, things had quieted down. And now with his new work hours he would be heading home at eight instead of the insane times he had before. He picked up one of the pictures of his blonde. In just three hours he would he heading home and be able to spend some "quality time" with his little boyfriend. The raven bit his lip before placed the picture down and paging his secretary to come in. Screw three more hours he wanted to see his blonde now.<p>

The raven smirked as the blonde man entered his office. "Why are you pouting? You wanted a job and now you've got one. A real job with real pay, real employees, and a real boss."

Naruto just glared at his boyfriend. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you."

"That's the only reason you call me here for?"

"No." Sasuke leaned back in his chair and pointed to his crotch. "I also have a little problem that needs settling."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Someone will see!"

"Not if you lock the door."

The blonde pouted once more and stood his ground for a total of three minutes before moving to lock the door. He walked over to his boyfriend and lean in so their faced were just mere inches apart. "So is this what you call giving me freedom. Giving me a job as your private secretary so you can keep an eye on me 24/7?"

Sasuke's smirk widened. "Come on. You have to admit. Work sex would be so hot."

Naruto grinned as he shrugged before getting rid of the distance between their lips.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

** And that is that. I couldn't really stop blushing when writing the lemon. Also I will be honest, I was thinking about a sequel, but I'm not sure. So anyways, tell me how I did and if my second lemon was any good. Thanks for reading and ****please review!**


End file.
